Jamas lo imagine
by Winned
Summary: Un día de Courtney sigue a escondidas a Duncan y descubre algo que jamás imagino ...incluso...¿descubrir sus sentimientos por el?...
1. No puedo creerlo

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

"_Harold" Criss le dio el ultimo malvavisco a Harold lo que da a entender que Sadie está fuera. Terminando la ceremonia de fogata vi que Duncan se alejo de nosotros, sin que nadie me viera decidí ir a seguirlo; entro a la cocina… y yo me oculte atrás de una pared para no ser vista, luego note que Duncan estaba saliendo de la cocina y echo un vistazo para ver que no había nadie en los alrededores, luego de su camisa saco un teléfono celular que según yo estaban prohibidos._

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

_Me asegure de que nadie me viera, saque mi celular que el bobo del chef no mequito… marque el numero y espere a que contestaran…_

"_¿hola?........." _

"_hola Vanesa" dije muy alegre_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

_NO PODIA CREERLO… DUNCAN TIENE NOVIA…Y…Y… COQUETEA CON MIGO._

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

"_¿DUNCAN?"Dijo Vanesa muy alegre_

"_si, ¿cómo has estado nena?"_

"_bien y dime como está la isla"_

"_un asco como siempre"_

_Seguimos hablando por toda una hora hasta que se agoto mi batería_

"_lo siento bebe me tengo que ir, te amo" y con eso colgué y me dirigí a mi cabaña_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

_SALI DE MI ESCONDITE Y ME DEJE UNDIR EN LA PARED… ESA PALABRA SEGUIA RODANDO POR MI CABESA… "NOVIA"…ME ASOMBRE QUE INCLUSO LA PALABRA SALIO POR MI BOCA, PERO NO PODIA NI SIQUIERA CREERLO; DICIDI REGRESAR AMI CABAÑA E INTENTAR OLVIDAR TODO LO OCRRIDO._

_CUANDO LLEGUE ENCONTRE A BRIDGETTE…_

"_hola, ¿dónde estabas?" pregunto curiosa_

"_fui a dar un paseo, buenas noches" le dije con la mejor voz que me pudo salir y me dirigí directo a mi cama._

"_¿estás bien?" me pregunto_

"……_.si…solo estoy cansada…buenas noches" le dije_

"_si, buenas noches" al decir esto apago la luz_

_Por alguna razón no podía sacar a Duncan de mi cabeza que incluso sentí repentinamente lágrimas en mis ojos y empecé a llorar silenciosamente._

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

_Ya era de mañana y entonces escuche por el parlante_

"_atención campistas… hoy tendrán el día libre ya que yo y el chef y yo pensaremos nuevas torturas...A...a...di-digo nuevos desafíos (acompañado con su risa)"_

_En verdad me sorprendió… normalmente nos deja con el chef pero oigan es un día libre… que más se puede pedir… me dirigía a los baños y vi a la princesa… se notaba que no había dormido bien…_

"_hola buenos días…princesa…"_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

_No me había dado cuenta que Duncan se acerco… no estaba dispuesta a contestarle, por alguna razón me sentía triste y algo enojada acompañado con lagrimas… no podía dejar que lo notara...así que camina hacia él con la cabeza baja y dije…_

"_buenos días" y seguí caminando hacia mi cabaña y me senté en mi litera…_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

_Por alguna razón me quede congelado… no supe que responderle… sentí una gran tristeza sobre mis hombros, no supe cómo reaccionar. Creí que quería estar sola…y por primera vez no la seguí…_

_**POV DE BRIDGETTE**_

_REGRESE DE EL COMEDOR Y VI A COURTNEY EN SU LITERA _

"_¿Hey Courtney porque estás aquí?" pero no hubo respuesta y me senté a su lado e inmediatamente ella salto a mi hombro llorando y lo único que pude hacer fue acompañarla en silencio hasta que se quedo dormida…._

_**Espero que les haya gustado… feliz navidad bye**_


	2. Una explicacion

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

_Me desperté y sentí algo pesado… era mi frazada y vi a alguien afuera de la cabaña_

"_ya despertases… ¿te sientes mejor?" me dijo con una sonrisa_

"_si gracias…Bridgette" le dije_

"_dime… que te ocurre" dijo curiosa_

"_yo quisiera saberlo" le dije sentándome en la escalera _

"_¿a qué te refieres?" dijo sentándose alado de mi_

"_ayer en la noche no fui a dar una paseo… fui a… a espiar a Duncan…" no me dejo terminar_

"_¿y qué paso?" dijo ella_

"_descubrí que tiene novia y por alguna razón eso me hace sentir…"me interrumpió… otra vez_

"_¿mal?"me preguntó._

"_mal, triste, enojada y… y... ¿porque?" le dije como si ella supiera la respuesta._

"_no quiero unirme al club que te molesta diciendo que te gusta Duncan pero… tal vez" dijo dándome un abrazo._

"_lo pensare… gracias Bridgette… eres mi mejor amiga" correspondiéndole el abrazo._

"_y tu mi segunda mejor amiga" la quede mirando con una cara de ¿qué?"Lo siento pero mi primera mejor amiga es mi mama" después de eso las 2 nos reímos._

"_oye voy a ir a caminar "le dije parándome_

"_pero no vallas muy lejos" eso seme hizo familiar_

"_si mama "le dije_

"_joajaja" reímos las 2_

_ME DIRIJI AL BOSQUE_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

_ME PREGUTO SI METI LA PATA OTRA VEZ… ¿PORQUE ELLA ESTARIA TAN TRISTE? …..UMM ….. VEO A ALGUIEN…. ES LA PRINCESA, LA SEGUIRE PARA HACEGURARME QUE TODO ESTA BIEN._

_**POV DE NADIE**_

_Courtney siguió caminando como si conociera ese lugar como la palma de su mano y luego paro y se sentó recargada en el tronco de un árbol._

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

_Al llegar a mi lugar secreto pensé… ¿será verdad?... ¿me gusta Duncan?...eso explicaría porque me siento así…pero… él y yo somos opuestos de pies cabeza… pero…. el es guapo… pero…además tiene novia aunque talv…. mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuche el sonido de una rama rota._

_Luego vi que Duncan salía de su escondite…_

"_rayos… puedo escaparme de un reformatorio pero no puedo estar sigilosamente por el bosque "dijo el_

"_que haces aquí" le pregunte_

"_es un gusto verte también" dijo sentándose a mi lado_

"_vete" dije esquivándole la mirada_

"_no" dijo con firmeza _

"_VETE" dije poniéndonos los 2 de pie y yo dándole la espalda, en un parpadeo a otro sentí su agarre en mi brazo jalándome asía el… luego sentir sus brazos en mi espalda… y su pecho tratando de atravesarme… el…el…el me estaba abrasando…_

"_dun-duncan"me congele _

"_dime qué te pasa, no me gusta verte triste" dijo sin rodeos_

"_¿a-a-a-a que te refieres?" dije rompiendo el abrazo y tratando de contener el rubor en mi rostro_

"_te he visto muy triste desde la mañana… dime qué te pasa nena..."_

"_NO ME DIGAS NENA" dije con enojo_

"_de acuerdo nena" es tan arrogante_

"_¿cómo te atreves a coquetear con migo cuando tienes novia?" dije sin rodeos_

"_¿aaaa si?" dijo como si no estuviera enterado_

"_te oí la otra vez… ¿una tal Vanesa no…?"_

"_aaaa ella…"lo interrumpí_

"_y lo reconoces... ¿Y ella sabe de mi, ve el show?_

"_si" me quede pasmada_

"_no me digas que tu novia es una…"me tapo la boca_

"_calma…calma…te explicare "saco una foto de su cartera_

_Era la foto con 4 integrantes… al parecer era una foto familiar_

"_ella es Vanesa…mi hermana" dijo señalando en la foto mientras yo me imaginaba que era el apocalipsis _

"_tu-tu hermana" dije sorprendida_

"_así es…usted pensó entonces que yo… ¿salgo con mi hermana?"_

"_pero dijistes te amo, nena, te extr…"me interrumpió_

"_ooo la princesa estaba celosa "declaro con una sonrisa_

"_yooo como..." me interrumpió_

"_y porque estabas tan triste en la mañana "me dijo acercándose_

"_Por-por porque antier Lindsay me dio un poco del pescado que le dio a Trent y me he sentido un poco mal" _

"_AJA"_

"_y TU DIME PORQUE LE DICES TE AMO A TU HERMANA" _

"_eso fue-fue-fue porque quiero mucho a mi hermana, sabes mucha gente le dice te amo a su familia, porque cree que me escabullo para llamar a mi casa… cree que con mi pinta de chico malo le debería decir a mi hermana que la quiero"_

"_¿Pero porque? es el amor de tu hermana, Duncan GRAN COSA solo demuestra cómo eres en verdad… tanto como odio admitirlo en realidad, eres un ser humano_" _dije_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

_La jale de la cintura con un brazo atrayéndola asía mi y luego le dije_

"_¿tan humano como para salir con usted?"Dije con una sonrisa_

"_no lo creo "dijo soltándose de mi_

"_aaa y dime… ¿porque me seguistes esa noche?"_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

_ME AGARRO DESPREVENIDAD_

"_aaaa pues yo-yo quería saber donde se encabuye cada noche y ahora lo se así que FIN "dije esperando que me creyera_

"_¿es lo mejor que puedes hacer?" demonios_

"_aaa pues yo aaa… atrapada por completa" admití la derrota_

**_POV DE DUNCAN_**

"_eso pensé" con una sonrisa de satisfacción_

"_y tu hermana…¿si sabe de mi?"Me pregunto_

"_si, y sabes" melé acerque haciéndola retroceder hasta toparse con el tronco del árbol y recargue mis brazos dejándola sin salida e incluso note un rubor rojo brillante"ella cree que ariamos una linda pareja "al decir esto melé acerque lentamente ._


	3. sentimientos

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

"_y tu hermana… ¿si sabe de mi?"Me pregunto_

"_si, y sabes" melé acerque haciéndola retroceder hasta toparse con el tronco del árbol y recargue mis brazos dejándola sin salida e incluso note un rubor rojo brillante "ella cree que ariamos una linda pareja "al decir esto melé acerque lentamente…._

_Cada vez estaba más roja y cuando estaba a punto de besarla…_

"_¡AUCH!" Dijimos los 2 al mismo tiempo... las ardillas nos atacaron con sus nueces, al parecer habíamos invadido su árbol…_

"_creo que es mejor que regresemos al campamento" dijo ella cubriéndose la cabeza_

"_apoyo esa idea "le dije_

_**Cuando estábamos a punto de llagar…ella piso mal y yo la atrape justo a tiempo, la tenía tan cerca de mí… incluso escuchaba su respiración… ella se puso roja… no pude evitar acercarme lentamente… estaba a ponto de rosar…**_

"_ay viejo" escuche de lejos… era Geoff y Bridgette y de inmediato la princesa se alejo de mis brazos caminando hacia Bridgette pero no antes decirme "ammm… gracias por atraparme…" y yo le conteste "descuida… no tengo interés en salir con mi hermana…" al decir esto ella solo se echo a reír y se fue con Bridgette…_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

"_hola Bridgette" le dije_

"_hola… ¿ya hablaste con él?" me dijo mientras entrabamos a la cabaña_

"_Ay Bridgette… fue tan vergonzoso" le dije ocultando mi cara en mi almohada_

"_¿ENTONCES EL SI TIENE NOVIA?" me dijo alarmada_

"_NO" le dije_

"_entonces…" me dijo intentando que yo terminara la oración_

"_ERA SU HERMANA" le dije y Bridgette solo quedo con una cara de ¿queeeeee?_

"_PE-PERO TU ME DIJISTES QUE LE DIJO TE AMO, TE EXTRAÑO, NE…" la interrumpí_

"_él quiere mucho a su hermana… por eso se escabulle cada noche… para que no lo oigan" le dije _

"_oye y dime… ¿Por qué cuando los encontramos estaban abrazados?" me pregunto acercándose a mí y yo retirando la almohada de m cabeza_

"_eeeemmmm pues –eeemm lo que paso fue que yo me caí y él me atrapo pero… un momento… antes…. Pue-ess…" me interrumpió _

"_¿PUES QUE?" me dijo desesperada_

"_casi me besa" dije un poco sonrrojada_

"_ummm ¿casi?" me dijo_

"_pues digamos que las ardillas se parecen a Criss" le dije_

"_aaa… pero… tu… ¿le ibas a corresponder el beso?" me dijo_

"_yo-yo-yo" no pude hablar_

"_¿YO QUE?" ME DIJJO_

"_YO NO SE… ESTOY CONFUNDIDA PERO…" me detuve_

"_¿pero?" me dijo_

"_creo que me está empezando a gustar" le dije… mientras lo decía estaba serrando los ojos lo mas que pude…_

_**Lo siento pero aquí acaba… un adelanto… TALVEZ…TALVEZ EN EL PROXIMO CAP. AYGA BESO XD**_

_**BYE**_


	4. ESPUMA

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

"_ATENCION GUSANOS… EL DIA DE HOY YO ESTOY ACARGO ASI QE MUEVAN SUS TRASEROS AL COMEDOR HAORA GUSANOS HAORA" era el chef que nos gritaba desde el alto parlante_

"_emmm… si buenos días tu también" dijo Bridgette mientras se cambiaba_

"_debería comprarse un gato" le dije mientras me frotaba los ojos_

"_pero el gato no tiene la culpa" me dijo mientras se peinaba_

"_iré a darme una ducha" le dije mientras salía de la cabaña_

"_si… oye si después de ti va Heather acábate el agua caliente" me dijo_

"_no lo dudes" le dije alzando el pulgar_

_YA IBA LLEGANDO A LAS DUCHAS… QUE RARO NO HAY COLA… O BUENO…._

_ENTRE A LA REGADERA Y EMPEZE A BAÑARME PERO…_

_**O RAYOS… NO PUEDO SACAR ESE MOMENTO DE MI MENTE**_

"_**si, y sabes" SEME AHACERCO Y YO RETROCEDI ASTA TOPARME CON EL TRONCO DEL ARBOL Y RECARGO SUS BRAZOS DEJANDOME SIN SALIDA… YO NO PODIA ACULTAR MI RUBOR "ella cree que ariamos una linda pareja "AL DECIR ESTO SEME HACERCON LENTAMENTE…**_

_O VAMOS CORT TIENES QUE OLVIDARLO… YA SABES COMO ES DUNCAN… PERO EL EN ESE MOMENTO SU CARA… PARECIA COMO…__** MIE PENSAMIENTO FUE INTERRUMPIDO**_

"_HEY COURTNEY… APURATE… SABES NO TENGO TODO TU TIEMPO" ERA HEATHER_

"_LO SIENTO…" DIJE ENTRE UNA RISA Y LUEGO SALI_

"_YA ERA HORA" DIJO MIENTRAS ENTRABA Y YO IBA ASIA MI CABAÑA PERO LUEGO ESCUCHE_

"_COURTNEYYYYY…." ERA HEATHER_

"_¿TE ACABASTES EL AGUA CALIENTE?" ME PREGUNTO LESHAWNA Y YO ASENTI Y LAS DEMAS CHICAS ME ALSARON LOS PULGARES Y DE ESO FUI CAMINO A MI CABAÑA…_

_MIENTRAS CAMINABA ESTABA MIRANDO PARA ATRÁS Y NO ME DI CUENTA QUE ABIA ALGUIEN ASERCANDOSE Y CHOQUE EN SU PECHO DESNUDO…_

"_PRINCESA" ME DIJO CON UNA SONRRISA_

"_DUN-DUNCAN"DIJE TARTAMUDEANDO… ME PUSE ROJA… EL ESTABA CON EL PECHO DESCUBIERTO Y YO EN TOALLA_

"_SABES… TE VEZ MUY LINDA SONRROJADA" ME DIJO _

"_CALLATE" LE DIJE TRATANDO DE PASAR ALADO DE EL PERO EL ME TAPO EL PASO_

"_SABES… AYER NOS QUEDO ALGO PENDIENTE…" ME DIJO TOMANDOME DE MI BARBILLA_

_DECIDI TOMARLE LA CORRIENTE"SABES… CREO QUE TIENES RAZON" LE DIJE ENVOLVIENDO SU CUELLO CON MIS BRAZOS_

"_ASI? " DIJO CONFUNDIDO_

"_SABES ME GUSTAS MUCHO" LE DIJE HACERCANDOME A SU ROSTRO_

_EL CERRO LOS OJOS Y DE UN PARPADEO A OTRO LOS OBRIO CON UNA GRAN FUERZA Y PONIENDO SUS MANOS EN SU ENTREPIERNA… YO LO HABIA PEGADO DONDE NI SALIA EL SOL_

"_¿PORQUE LO HICISTES?" ME DIJO _

"_POR ATREVIDO" LE DIJE ENOJADA Y LUEGO"TE VEO EN EL DESAYUNO" LE DIJE CON UNA SONRISA Y LUEGO ME DIRIGI A MI CABAÑA _

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

_MUJERES…._

_**LO SIENTO AQUÍ ACABA………… NOS VEMOS BYE**_


	5. QUEDARSE SIN LUGAR NO ES TAN MALO

_**DESDE AQUÍ LES DIGO QUE TALVEZ CAMBIE EL FING CON LA REALIDAD ASI QUE EN SUS COMENTARIOS ME DICEN SI QUIEREN QUE ME GUIE EN LA HISTORIA REAL O QUE COURTNEY NO SE VALLA Y YO ME GUIE ALLI DE MICABEZITA….**_

_**SI QUIEREN QUE ME GUIE DE LA REALIDAD COMO EN 1 O 2 CAP. SE ACABA EL FIG. Y SI ESCOGEN LA OTRA OPCION DURARIA MÁS…………… USTEDES DECIDADAN.**_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

_Ya estábamos en el comedor, Bridgette y Goeff no dejaban de mirarse así que decidí sentarme con Gwen y Leshawna pero en el momento en que me iba a sentar sorpresivamente se sentó Heather que no creo que se halla sentado allí con ellas porque ya no había lugar…ya que las odia… sino que está enojada por lo del agua caliente… ¿cómo lo supe?… me lanzo una mirada mortal…_

_Mire a mi alrededor y solo había un lugar vacio en una de las esquinas de el comedor y era el que estaba frente a Duncan…se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando y me guiño el ojo…No puedo creer que el intente ser coqueto y un asno al mismo tiempo…_

"_ATENCION GUSANOS… EL DIA DE HOY AREMOS MUCHAS PRUEBAS ASI QUE TERMINEN DE DESAYUNAR Y EN CUENTRENME EN EL CENTRO DE MANUALIDADES" DIJO EL CHEFF DESDE EL PARLANTE_

"_muy bien" suspire "terminemos con esto" dije dirigiéndome al asiento _

"_Vaya, que linda sorpresa, no esperaba la visita de una nena tan linda, ¿cómo te va princesa?" me dijo_

"_¿como llegastes antes que yo?"Le dije_

"_pues digamos que yo no me la paso horas en el espejo… pero… ahora que lo veo vale la pena" me dijo pasándome a tocar el cabello…_

"_cállate" dije esquivándole la mirada para que no viera el rubor de mi rostro…_

"_¿merezco un beso por el cumplido… no crees?"Me dijo tomándome de la barbilla _

"_no lo creo ogro" le dije acercándome _

"_algún día" me dijo acercándose mas_

"_se vale soñar" le dije acercándome mas_

"_Tal vez… pero prefiero la realidad" me dijo acercándose más… no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo… podía sentir su respiración… no dejaba de mirar sus ojos…y cuando estaba a punto de rosar…_

"_**VAMOS GUSANOS VAMOS"**__EL CHEFF INTERRUMPIO_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

_AQUÍ ACABA DIGANME COMO QUIERE QUE CONTINUE……DENME IDEAS……… FELICES FIESTATAS…….BYE_


	6. PELEA DE COMIDA

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

_**TENEMOS QUE IR A EL CENTRO DE MANUALIDADES DESPUES DE TERMINAR DE DESAYUNAR PERO… COMO RAYOS VOY A DESAYUNAR ESTO…. ¡CREO QUE SE MOVIO!.... SOLO RETIRE EL PLATO DE MI VISTA**_

"_¿NO TE GUSTAN LOS ESPECIALES DE HOY PRINCESA?" ME PREGUNTO DUNCAN_

"_NO SE COMO OWEN PUEDE COMER ESTO" LE DIJE MIRANDO A OWEN COMIENDOSE SU COMIDA DE UN SOLO BOCADO"JAJAJAJA…. UMMM ¿CHICOS SE VAN A COMER ESO?" PREGUNTO OWEN_

"_GUAU… EL SI QUE TIENE UN ESTOMAGO DE HACERO" DIJO DUNCAN_

"_PERO LO DESAOGA EN EL BAÑO"LE DIJE_

"_¿DESDE CUANDO TE LLEVAS CON HEATHER?" ME PREGUNTO SALIENDOSE DEL TEMA_

"_AAAAA DESDE NUNCA… ¿Por qué?" LE PREGUNTE _

"_PORQUE VIENE AQUÍ SONRRIENDO" ME DIJO SEÑALANDOLA_

"_HOLA DUNKY… COURTNEY" DIJO HEATHER DICIENDO MI NOMBRE SIN GANAS_

"_AMMM HOLA" DIJO DUNCAN_

"_QUE QUIERES"DIJE_

"_¿USTEDES SON NOVIOS?" NOS PREGUNTO_

"_NO" LE CONTESTE_

"_ENTONCES NO TE IMPORTARA QUE HAGA ESTO" DIJO MIENTRAS AGARRABA DUNCAN DE SU CAMISA Y LO ATRAJO ASIA EL… LO ESTABA BESANDO… _

_ELLA PARECIA DISFRUTARLO… PERO… ¿QUE TAL SI DUNCAN TAMBIEN? … ESTO ES FRUSTRANTE… SI LOS SEPARABA QUEDARIA COMO QUE ESTABA CELOSA Y SI ME QUEDABA CON LOS BRAZOS CURZADOS DUNCAN PODRIA ENAMORARSE DE HAETHER…. ESPRA… ¿Y ESO AMI QUE?... HUY COURTNEY…. PIENSA…._

_HEATHER AL FIN SE SEPARO DE DUNCAN…_

"_QUE QUERIAS PROBAR"LE DIJE_

"_QUE PUEDO GANARME A UN CHICO MUCHO MAS RAPIDO QUE TU QUERIADA" ME DIJO MIENTRAS SE HIBA…YO SOLO HICE LO QUE ME MANDABA MI ENOJO_

"_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" GRITO HAETHER… LE HABIA HABENTADO LA COMIDA DEL CHEF EN LA CABEZA…"COURTNEY… DA-DATE POR MUERTA" ME HABENTO CATSUP EN MI ROSTRO…_

"_CHICAS, CHICAS HAY MUCHO DUNCAN PARA TODAS" DIJO… QUIEN MAS… DUNCAN_

_LAS 2 LE DIIMOS"METETE EN TUS ASUNTOS"_

"_PELEA DE CHICAS… GENIAL"DIJO GOEFF A DJ_

"_HEY HEATHER…"DIJO UNA VOZ LANZANDOLE UN TAZON DE COMIDA A HEATHER_

"_UFF…TOMA ESTO CHICA GOTICA"LE DIJO HEATHER LANZANDOLE MOSTAZA A GWEN… PERO LO ESQUIVO Y LE CAYO A LESAWNA…_

"_OOOOOO TE METISTES CON LA CHICA EQUIBOCADA" DIJO LANZANDOLE CATSUP_

"_JAJAJA…FALLASTS"DIJO DEJANDO VER QUE LE HABIA CAIDO A BRTGETTE_

"_HAAAAAAAAA"GRITO HEATHER SALIENDO DE LA COSINA…BRITTGETE LE HABIA PUESTO HIELO EN SU TOP… _

"_JAJAJA… GENIAL BRITGETTE" TODAS LES DIJIMOS Y LA FELICITABAMOS ASTA QUE…_

"_**SOLDADOS…."HEATHER ESTABA ALADO DEL CHEF Y DIJO "FUERON ELLAS"**__NOS ABIA ACUADO CON EL CHEF… _

_**CONFECIONARIO**_

_HEATHER"SOLO ESPERO VER COMO LAS TORTURARA EL CHEF"RIE"_

_LESHAWNA"SI ESA PRINCESITA QUE SUEÑA CON SER LA REINA DEL BAILE CREE QUE TENDRAUN MAÑANA ESTA MAL DE LA CABEZA"_

_GWEN"SI ESA MALVADA CREE QUE SE SALDRA CON LA SUYA… ESTA MUY EQUIVOCADA"_

_BRTGETTE"ESPERO NO CONOCER A ALGUIEN COMO ELLA NUNCA MAS"_

_COURTNEY"OOOOO ELLA LLEGO MUY LEJOS… "_

_**AQUÍ ACABA……. ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO LA PELEA DE COMIDA… ESPERO ABERME DADO A ENTENDER PORQUE TODAVIA ESTOY PERFECCIONANDO ESO……XD**_

_**ESPEREN EL PROXIMO CAP.**_

_**HOY SE ACABA EL 2009 …………. GENIAL**_

_**BYE**_


	7. CASTIGADAS

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

"_**SOLDADOS…."HEATHER ESTABA ALADO DEL CHEF Y DIJO "FUERON ELLAS"**__**NOS ABIA ACUADO CON EL CHEF… **_

"_**CHEFF SELO PODEMOS EXPLICAR" DIJO BRITGETTE**_

"_**CLARO QUE PODEMOS… TODO FUE CULPA DE ESA BRUJA" DIJO LESHAWNA SEÑALANDO A HEATHER**_

"_**OOO POR FAVOR, NO QUIERAN ECHARME LA CULPA ADEMAS… ¿NO CREEN QUE ESTAN MUY GRANDECITAS PARA JUGAR CON LA COMIDA?"**_

"_**OOOOO SI LO DICE LA MULA AY QUE HACERLE CASO…"DIJO LESHAWNA**_

"_**MIRA QUIEN HABLA COMPRADORA DE OFERTAS CON TRASERO DEMACIADO GRANDE PARA LOS ASIENTOS DEL AUTOBUS" DIJO HEATHER**_

"_**OOOOOOO NO DIJISTES ESO" DIJO LESHAWNA PREPARANDO EL PUÑO Y SE OLLO UN SILBATO**_

"_**TROPA ALTO… YA QUE SE LLAVAN TAN BIEN IRAN LAS 5 A LA CASA DEL PESCADOR" SE OLLO SUSPIROS ASOMBRADOS**_

"_**¿ESPERA LAS 5?, ESPERO QE CON ESO SE REFIEA A GWEN, BRTGETTE, LESHAWNA, YO Y EL AMIGO IMAGINARIO DE OWEN" LE DIJE**_

"_**OLLE" ME DIJO OWEN "¿Cómo LO SUPO?" DIJO PREGUNTANDOLE A DJ**_

"_**YA HE DICHO… SERAN USTEDES 5, TENDRAN QUE LIMPIAR LA CASA DEL PESCADOR"DIJO EL CHEFF…**_

_**EN LA CASA DEL PESCADOR…**_

_**AQUÍ ACABA… LAMENTA HABLERLO ECHO REALMENTE LARGO…XD**_

_**LES DIGO QUE COURTNEY NO SE IRA DE TDI Y LAMENTO DECIRLES QUE YA NO ESCRIBIRE DIARIAMENTE YA QUE YA SABEN… LA HORRIBLE… ESPESLUNANTE… LLENA DE ZOMBIES… LA ESCUELA XD**_

_**EN EL PROXIMO CAP. HABRAN BESOS XD**_

_**FELIZ 2010 BYE**_


	8. HEATHER vs LA CUBETA

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

_**EN LA CASA DEL PESCADOR…**_

"_¿PORQUE RAYOS ESE LUNATICO QUIERE QUE LIMPIEMOS ESTA POSILGA A LAS 11:00 PM?" SE QUEJO LESHAWNA_

"_O GENIAL…ENVEZ DE ESTAR DURMIENDO COMODAMENTE EN MI CAMA… PREFIERO ESTAR AQUÍ LIMPIADO ESTA POSILGA… QUE GRAN REGALO DE NAVIDAD CHEF" DIJO HEATHER SENTANDOSE EN LA BANCAY EMPAZANDOSE A LIMAR LAS UÑAS _

"_PORQUE MEJOR NO TE CALLAS Y NOS AYUDAS PARA QUE NOS VALLAMOS MAS RAPIDO"DIJE_

"_POR SI NO MAL RECUERDO TU COMENZASTES LA GUERRA DE COMIDA ASI QUE QUETAL SI TU TAMBIEN TE CALLAS ¿PRINSESA?" DIJO HEATHER_

"_Y POR SI NO MAL RECUERDO TU ME PROVOCASTES SEÑORITA MANDONA "DIJE HACERCANDOME A ELLA_

"_QUE… NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTAS MOLESTA PORQUE BESE A… DUNKY " DIJO RIENDO Y PONIENDOSE DE PIE Y YO SOLO HICE LO QUE ME MANDO MI ENOJO…… _

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHUUUUUU" SE QUEJO HEATHER… LA HABIA AVENTADO EN UNA CUBETA CERCANA…_

"_VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO" ME DIJO" CREO QUE TODAVIA HAY PECES AQUÍ" NOTEE QUE INTENTO SALIR DE LA CUBETA PERO"…UM… CHICAS… CREO QUE ME ATORE… AYUDENME…" TODAS SE REIAN ENTRE DIENTES Y ELLA NO DISIMULABA SU ENOJO… LUEGO ESCUCHAMOS QUE LA PUERTA SE HABIRA…_

"_GOEFF…"DIJO BRITGETTE HACERCANDOSE A EL…_

"_BRIGSH" DIJO GOEF HAGARRANDOLA DE LA CINTURA_

"_VIEJO…" AL PARECER TRAIA COMPAÑÍA… LUEGO DE EL ENTRARON TRENT, HEAROLD Y… DUNCAN…_

"_HEY CHICAS…CIELOS… ESTO ES UNA POSILGA" DIJO DUNCAN ACERCANDOSE A MI_

"_¿QUE HACEN AQUÍ?"DIJO HEATHER INTENTANDOSE SAFARSE TODAVIA DE LA CUBETA_

_DUNCAN INTENTO CONTENER SU RISA… PERO NO PUDO…"¿QU-QUE LE PASO?" NO PODIA HABLAR_

"_DIGAMOS QUE FUE CULPA DE ELLA" LE DIJE CON UNA SORRISA PICARA _

"_¿TRENT QUE ES ESO?" DIJO GWEN_

"_AAAA… PUES SON LUCES DE ESTRELLA_

_(NO MUY SE COMO SE LLAMAN LA VERDAD…XD… SON UNOS QUE SON COMO UN PALO MASO MENOS LARGO Y DELGADO Y HASTA HARRIBA LE PRENDES Y EMPIEZANA SALIR COMO ESTRELLITAS)…_

"_LAS AYUDAREMOS A LIMPIAR Y LUEGO LAS PRENDEREMOS EN EL MUELLE" DIJO TRENT_

_**15 MINUTOS DESPUES…**_

"_CREI QUE NOS HIBAN A AYUDAR" DIJE_

"_SI… LA GENTE CREE MUCHAS COSAS" DIJO DUNCAN… LUEGO ESCUCHAMOS UN PLOG… SI UN PLOG… HEATHER ALFIN SE HABIA SAFADO DE LA CUBETA XD…_

"_ALFIN…SI ME DISCULPAN VOY A DARME UNA DUCHA… SE QUE NO LES INPORTARA TERMIANAR DE LIMPIAR…" DIJO HEATHER SALIENDO DE LA CASA…_

"_¿Por qué NO LE DIJERON NADA?" PREGUNTO HEAROL_

"_PORQUE HACI ELLA NOSERA UNA MOLESTIA CUANDO PRENDAMOS LAS LUCES…" DIJO LESHAWNA_

"_BIEN… TERMINAMOS" LES DIJE VICTORIOSAMENTE_

_**AQUÍ ACABA… ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO…LAMENTO QUE NO HAYA HABIDO BEOS PERO LES PROMETO QUE EN EL PROX SI HABRA… DENME IDEAS… BYE**_


	9. RING RING RING

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

"_bien… acabamos" dijo la princesa triunfante alejando la escoba de su vista _

"_será mejor que salgamos de esta pocilga" les dije siguiendo a los demás que iban saliendo quedándome atrás con la princesa cuando…_

"_**AHUCH…**__"dijimos los 2 al notar que nos habían aventado para que no saliéramos de la casa… esto provoco que yo cayera de espaldas mientras que la princesa cayó sobre mi pecho…_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

_En el momento en que me empujaron perdí el equilibrio provocando que me agarrara lo primera que alcanzara que… en este caso sería la camisa de Duncan… a pesar de caer bruscamente no me dolió… sentía la gran cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, podía oír su respiración… sus músculos…ESPERA… COURTNEY… REACCIONA…_

_ME SEPARE BRUSCAMENTE DE EL "gracias po-por detener mi caída" le dije esquivándole la mirada no podía dejar que viera el rubor de mi rostro…_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

_Intento evitarme la mirada pero fácilmente pude darme cuenta de que estaba muy sonrojada… luego oímos un portazo y ella se paro y fue directo a la puerta…_

"_demonios… cerrada…" me dijo "CHICOS… ESTO NO ES DIVERTIDO…HABRAN O…" la interrumpí…_

"_DESCUIDEN CHICOS… ESTO ES MUY COMODO" dije quiñándole el ojo…_

"_HABLA POR TI…" DIJO LA PRINCESA TOCANDO LA PUERTA CON AMBOS PUÑOS_

"_LO SIENTO CORTE… PERO YA ES HORA QUE SE LLEVEN MEJOR…AGANLO POR EL ESPIRITU NAVIDEÑO" grito Britgette desde el otro lado de la puerta…_

"_BRITGETTE… SI HABRES SERE TU MEJOR AMIGA" dijo la princesa…_

"_LO SIENTO COURTNEY PERO MI MEJOR AMIGA ES MI MAMA… TU ERES MI SEGUNDA MEJOR AMIGA" DIJO BRITGETTE… COURTNEY SOLO ME MIRO ALZANDO LA CEJA…_

"_CHICOS" SE QUEJO COURTNEY "JAJAJA BRUTAL" OI DECIR A TRENT_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

"_¿CHICOS?" YA NO HUBO RESPUESTA…_

"_o bueno… estoy aburrido…porque no nos des aburrimos" dijo Duncan con una mirada pervertida mientras se sentaba en el suelo…_

"_en tus sueños pervertido…" dije sentándome también…_

"_que… ¿celosa porque Heather me beso?" me dijo acercándose a mi…_

"_yo… ¿celosa?...CLARO QUE NO" dije parándonos los 2_

"_¿así?...pues entonces…" poco a poco se fue acercando a mi… sin darme cuenta retrocedía hasta chocar con la pared… el coloco sus brazos en la pared dejándome sin salida…_

_Poco a poco se acercaba…podía sentir su respiración…su respiración era acelerada el cual tenía un ligera toque de menta…cada vez estaba más cerca…poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos verdes azulados…_

_No pude evitar inclinarme… estábamos acercándonos mas y mas…lentamente cerré mis ojos y envolví su cuello con mis brazos mientras que el me tomaba de la cintura…nuestras respiraciones se aceleraron…casi rozaba hasta que…_

_**Ring…ring…ring**_

_El teléfono de Duncan sonaba… el dejo hundir su cabeza con decepción mientras yo me alejaba de el…de mala gana saco su celular y dijo…_

"_¿hola?" dijo de mala gana_

"_Hola Duncan… soy Vanesa…te llamo para desearte feliz navidad"_

"_¿llamas para desearme una feliz navidad?... PUES YO TE DECEO…"suspiro "una feliz navidad "dijo fingiendo dulzura _

"_bueno tengo que irme… haber cuando besas a Courtney…bye"_

"_gracias nena…bye" de eso colgó…_

"_¿Vanesa?" le pregunte "Vanesa" me dijo con una sonrisa forzada…_

_**AQUÍ ACABA…DIGANME QUE OPINAN Y DENME IDEAS…BYE**_


	10. CALIDEZ

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

…_Bye" de eso colgó…_

"_¿Vanesa?" le pregunte "Vanesa" me dijo con una sonrisa forzada mientras se sentaba en una cubeta abajo de una de las ventanas…"entonces…"dijo…_

"_entonces…" dije mientras caminaba lentamente a él…me detuve al observa las estrellas y la ligera luz que entraba en la evitación…baje mi vista para ver a Duncan…_ _Para mi asombro se veía __increíble__; la luz de la luna lo iluminaba__y resaltaba sus hermosos ojos verdes azulados…no pude evitar dar un gran suspiro y…_

…VAMOS COURTNEY…ES DUNCAN…EL CHICO QUE SIEMPRE TE MOLETA…QUITA ESA SONRRISA BOBA DE TU ROSTRO…

_Y luego que entonces recordé…"…NO LE DIJISTES A TU HERMANA SOBRE MI ERROR ¿NO?" le pregunte acercándome a él alarmada…_

"_¿sobre mi supuesta relación que tenia con mi hermana?" me pregunto alzando la ceja mientras yo asentía la cabeza con mucha pena…"descuida princesa, ella no sabe nada" me dijo mientras yo di un gran suspiro de alivio…_

"_que gran suspiro" me dijo mientras yo me sentaba junto a él…_

"_he tenido suspiros más largos" le dije_

"_¿por alguien en especial?" me pregunto volteándome a ver…_

"_quizás" le dije "¿quizás…?" me pregunto _

"_solo quizás" le dije mientras me frotaba los brazos y fui directo al closet, tome una manta, la sacudí y regrese a mi lugar y nos tape a los 2…solo por ser un cretino no tenía que morir de frio…_

"_esto sería perfecto si tuviéramos chocolate caliente" dijo el_

"_se vale soñar, aquí lo único que hay en el menú es agua del retrete…"dije mientras intentaba frotar mis manos para que no se congelaran pero… repentinamente sentí un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo…había otro par… habían 2 manos mas acompañando las mías…_

_Duncan me había tomado las manos…no pude esconder mi rubor… sus manos eran tan cálidas, en ese momento me sentía como una mano en guante… cálida y protegida… _

"_así no se congelaran tus manos" me dijo mirándome a los ojos… yo solo incline mi cabeza en su pecho…él era tan tibio…era cálido…_

"_gracias" le dije viendo que estaba un poco rojo… "d-de nada" me dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello…_

"_los matare cuando salgamos de aquí" deje acurrucándome en su pecho mientras el solo se rio…_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

_Surgió un largo silencio. La noche era realmente bella; Courtney y yo, atrapados y solos, ¡Quien lo creería!, es __linda __y es una de las pocas chicas a la que__ no__ le gusto solo por ser un chico malo y rebelde, al fin y al cabo me estaba empezando a gustar…_

_Me di vuelta un instante para verla, su tez __bronceada__ brillaba con el reflejo de la luz de la luna…_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

_El tierno silencio, ese __romántico__ ambiente en el que él y yo estábamos…una leve brisa paso por mi espalda, provocándome un pequeño escalofrío..._

_De repente sentí que me rodeaba con su brazo atrayéndome hacía __él__…_

_-¿Estás mejor?-Me preguntó con ese tono dulce yo solo hacen ti esquivándole la mirada para que no viera el rubor en mi rostro…_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

_Cuando agache mi cabeza para poder ver su cara, vi que estaba un poco __sonrojada__, no puede evitar sonreír…la tierna princesa solo me asintió y desvío la mirada._

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

_Me sentía un poco incomoda… sentía su mirada sobre mi… ¿pensara algo pervertido?..._

"_¿que tanto me vez?" le pregunte sin rodeos…_

"_eres muy bonita" me dijo directamente… me quede sin habla mientras sentía el rubor en mi rostro…no dejaba de mirar sus ojos… parecían gemas preciosas… el rubor seguía en mi rostro… _

_Le esquive la mirada y le dije "deja de molestar" fingiendo estar molesta_

"_o vamos… era un cumplido…" dijo pasando los dedos de su mano con la mía para luego apretar su palma dejando nuestras manos enganchadas (espero haberme dado a entender)…"además…eres muy hermosa" dijo tomándome de la barbilla con la mano que me abrazaba…_

_No pude evitar tener más rubor en mi rostro "¿no puedes hablar enserio por una vez?" con mi mano libre estaba dispuesta a darle una bofetada pero…_

… _soltó mis manos y atrapo mi mano dispuesta a golpearlo… rápidamente con esa mano me atrajo hacia él mientras que con la otra me la coloco atrás de mi cabeza atrayendo mi rostro al suyo…mis ojos se abrieron lo mas que podían…_

…_de tantos desacuerdos…de tantos pleitos…de tantas equivocaciones…y de tantas interrupciones… …por primera vez sentía sus labios…intente separarme de él…sentía que estaba mal…pe-pero…alavés… no me importaba…_

…_lentamente me fundí en el dejándome llevar y deje de hacer fuerza, cerré mis ojos lentamente y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello…me besaba tan apasionadamente que…era… como si intentara robarme mis labios…_

…_sus labios eran suaves y cálidos con un ligero sabor a menta…el beso no se rompía… y… la verdad…no quería que terminara…poco a poco nos fuimos separando por la falta de respirar…_

_Le tome la mano y le dije "te odio" el me acaricio la mejilla y me dijo "tú me enfermas"_

_**Aquí acaba el cap.…pueden creer que es el mas grande qe e echo XD… díganme si quieren que siga o si allí acabe…denme ideas…**_

_**bye**_


	11. JAMAS PASO

_**Más que nada les aviso que ya no escribiré los cap. Mas seguido…tal vez si no me dejan tanta chamba (tares XD) tal vez un día sí y otro día no…depende…**_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

"_¿no puedes hablar enserio por una vez?" con mi mano libre estaba dispuesta a darle una bofetada pero…_

… _soltó mis manos y atrapo mi mano dispuesta a golpearlo… rápidamente con esa mano me atrajo hacia él mientras que con la otra me la coloco atrás de mi cabeza atrayendo mi rostro al suyo…mis ojos se abrieron lo mas que podían…_

…_de tantos desacuerdos…de tantos pleitos…de tantas equivocaciones…y de tantas interrupciones… …por primera vez sentía sus labios…intente separarme de él…sentía que estaba mal…pe-pero…alavés… no me importaba…_

…_lentamente me fundí en el dejándome llevar y deje de hacer fuerza, cerré mis ojos lentamente y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello…me besaba tan apasionadamente que…era… como si intentara robarme mis labios…_

…_sus labios eran suaves y cálidos con un ligero sabor a menta…el beso no se rompía… y… la verdad…no quería que terminara…poco a poco nos fuimos separando por la falta de respirar…_

_Le tome la mano y le dije "te odio" el me acaricio la mejilla y me dijo "tú me enfermas"_

_Me quede callada y agache la cabeza… observe nuestras manos sosteniéndose una a la otra di una mirada traviesa y…y… el rostro de Criss vino a mi mente… _

_Me separe de él y le di la espalda "pe-pero ¿cre-crees que está bien?" le pregunte nerviosa_

"_¿a qué te refieres?" me pregunto poniéndose de pie atrás de mi…_

"_me refiero a nosotros…ahora…sobre…" me interrumpió…_

"_¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA SI O NO?" me pregunto pensando que me echaría para tras…_

"_SI QUIERO PERO…" me interrumpió…_

"_¿pero?…" me dijo tomándome de los hombros…_

"_¿q-qué tal si Criss se entera e intenta algo contra nosotros para obtener más ratings?"Dije bajando la cabeza…_

_QUEDAMOS HACI POR UN MOMENTO…PERO…ESE MOMENTO PARECIA ETERNO…_

"_entonces supongo que…"dijo quitándome sus manos de mis hombros mientras sentía una lagrima bajar por mi mejilla…_

"_Supongo que" solo baje mas la cabeza…_

"_habrá que hacer…"dijo retrocediendo_

"_como si…"dije quedándome inmóvil_

"_lo nuestro nunca hubiera pasado" dijimos al mismo tiempo_

_**Aquí acaba… esperen la continuación….XD… denme Ideas….XD**_

_**bye**_


	12. ¿HICE LO CORRECTO?

"_¿pero?…" me dijo tomándome de los hombros…_

"_¿q-qué tal si Criss se entera e intenta algo contra nosotros para obtener más ratings?"Dije bajando la cabeza…_

_QUEDAMOS HACI POR UN MOMENTO…PERO…ESE MOMENTO PARECIA ETERNO…_

"_entonces supongo que…"dijo quitándome sus manos de mis hombros mientras sentía una lagrima bajar por mi mejilla…_

"_Supongo que" solo baje mas la cabeza…_

"_habrá que hacer…"dijo retrocediendo_

"_como si…"dije quedándome inmóvil_

"_lo nuestro nunca hubiera pasado" dijimos al mismo tiempo__**…**_

_**AFUERA DE LA CAZA DEL PESCADOR…**_

_**POV DE BRITGETTE**_

"_¿no creen que ya deberíamos dejarlos salir…? Hay mucho silencio y ¿Y SI SE MATARON ENTRE SI?" dije intentando convencerlos…_

"_descuida Britsh…relax" me dijo Goeff inclinando su sombrero…_

"_si… yo también creo que ya fue mucho tiempo" dijo Trent mientras metía la llave en la cerradura… _

…_tan solo se abrió un poco la puerta y Duncan salió rápidamente dirigiéndose al campamento sin decir nada…_

…"_DUNCAN" intentaron llamarlo los chicos pero…_

…"_QUIERO ESTAR SOLO" dijo mientras caminaba más rápido…_

…_todos decidieron ir tras Duncan para ver lo que ocurría pero… a mi me interesaba más otra persona..._

…"_¿Co-Courtney?"Dije mientras entraba lentamente…al notar una silueta sentada me dirigí rápido a ella…_

…"_¿Por qué no salistes como Duncan? ¿QUE PASO?" dije muy confundida ya que… bueno… era un lugar aterrador…_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

"_yo-yo" suspire…_

… _no considero que sea el mejor momento…ni el mejor lugar para decirle lo que paso…contuve mis lagrimas y con una sonrisa forzada le dije…_

…"_ahora no me siento bien… te lo diré luego ¿de acuerdo?" dije mientras me ponía de pie…_

…"_ammm de acuerdo…" me dijo mientras me acompañaba en la salida_

_**EN LA CABAÑA**_

"_QUE SUEÑO" dijo Britgette mientras se estiraba…_

…_Yo solo me reí…no podía dejar de mirar mi mano que estuvo sosteniendo la de Duncan… y una pregunta no salía de mi mente… ¿hice lo correcto?..._

"_¿segura que estás bien?" me pregunto mientras se ponía la piyama…_

"_la verdad…"suspire"…no…" dije bajando la mirada_

"…_cuéntame…"dijo sentándose a mi lado…_

"_n-no sé por dónde comenzar…" dije mientras bajaba mas la cabeza…_

"… _¿Qué paso cuando estuvieron encerrados?" me dijo…_

"_pues…el…yo…nosotros… "…Suspire…_

"… _¿paso algo malo?..." dijo mientras me tomaba la mano…_

"…_n-no lo sé…e-estoy confundida…" dije mirándola_

"…_no sé cómo ayudar si no me cuentas…confía en mi…"dijo con una sonrisa…_

" _Pues…el…yo…nosotros…IBAMOS A COMVERTIRNOS EN NOVIOS" lo dije cerrando los ojos lo mas que podía…_

"_¿IBAMOS?...STOP... DIME TODO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO…" dijo MUY interesada convirtiéndose en un momento para otro en una mama y luego en una reportera…_

"_pu-pues al principio solo estuvimos discutiendo y luego paso algo…"dije volviendo a bajar la cabeza…_

"_algo…" dijo levantando la ceja_

"_e-estuvimos...ap-apunto de besarnos y…" dije mientras ella solo abrió la boca entre una sonrisa…"pe-pero cuando estábamos a punto…so-sonó su celular y era…" le dije mientras oculte mi rostro en una almohada…_

"_¿su hermana?" me pregunto_

"_su hermana" dije reafirmando mientras lentamente sacaba mi cabeza de la almohada…"empezó a ver frio…así que…así que nos arropamos juntos… m-me compartió su calor con un abrazo y tomándome de las manos y…y-y "me mire la mano y levemente me ruborice…_

"_hay que romántico" me dijo entre suspiros…_

"_luego m-me dijo un cumplido algo atrevido y y-yo le iba a dar una bofetada…entonces…" me detuve abriendo mis ojos lo mas que podía al acordarme de lo sucedido…_

_**FLAX BACK**_

"_¿no puedes hablar enserio por una vez?" con mi mano libre estaba dispuesta a darle una bofetada pero…_

… _soltó mis manos y atrapo mi mano dispuesta a golpearlo… rápidamente con esa mano me atrajo hacia él mientras que con la otra me la coloco atrás de mi cabeza atrayendo mi rostro al suyo…mis ojos se abrieron lo mas que podían…_

…_de tantos desacuerdos…de tantos pleitos…de tantas equivocaciones…y de tantas interrupciones… …por primera vez sentía sus labios…intente separarme de él…sentía que estaba mal…pe-pero…alavés… no me importaba…_

…_lentamente me fundí en el dejándome llevar y deje de hacer fuerza, cerré mis ojos lentamente y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello…me besaba tan apasionadamente que…era… como si intentara robarme mis labios…_

…_sus labios eran suaves y cálidos con un ligero sabor a menta…el beso no se rompía… y… la verdad…no quería que terminara…poco a poco nos fuimos separando por la falta de respirar…_

_**FIN FLAX BACK**_

"…_ENTONCES…" me dijo mientras pasaba su mano enfrente de mis ojos agitándola para que me bajara de la luna…_

"_¿a-a-a? ¿Qué?" pregunte todavía en las nubes…_

…_suspiro…"…Me dijiste que Duncan te dijo un cumplido atrevido y cuando le ibas a dar una bofetada……"dijo intentando que yo completara la oración…_

"_O eso" me sonroje" pu-pues…e-el… yo…nosotros…"no podía dejar de tartamudear…_

"_DEJA DE TARTAMUDEAR, QUE PASO…" dijo Britgette un poco desesperada por la emoción…_

"_M-ME BESO" dije serrando los ojos con dureza_

"_¡TE BESO!" dijo muy emocionada…le tape la boca rápidamente y…_

"_BAJA LA VOZ…NO QUIERO QUE TODO EL MUNDO LO SEPA…" dije mientras suavemente le retiraba mi mano…_

"_¿y qué paso?...porque ya no se hicieron…" la interrumpí…_

"_ya no nos hicimos novios porque…PORQUE SOY UNA TONTA QUE NO QUERIA QUE CRISS HICIERA ALGO CONTRA NOSOTROS PARA CONSEGUIR MAS RATINGS YA QUE SOMO UNA PAREJA COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE" dije mientras me deje caer en mi cama con frustración…_

"_¿y que pasara ahora?… me refiero cuando se vean y todo eso" me pregunto acostándose alado mío…_

_Solté un suspiro "no lo sé Britgette… no lo sé"…"…dime algo…"dije mirando al infinito"… ¿hice lo correcto?..."dije con las esperanzas que Britgette me dijera que SI ya que…en mis adentros sentía…todo lo contrario… _

_**EN LA CABAÑA DE LOS CHICOS…**_

_**Aquí acaba… esperen el próximo cap.**_

_**bye**_


	13. FRUSTRACION

_**Flax back**_

…"_DUNCAN" intentaron llamarlo los chicos pero…_

…"_QUIERO ESTAR SOLO" dijo mientras caminaba más rápido…_

…_todos decidieron ir tras Duncan para ver lo que ocurría…_

_**Fin flax back**_

_**EN LA CABAÑA DE LOS CHICOS…**_

_**POV DE DUNDAN**_

"_¡SUELTENME!" me queje… me habían amarrado a una silla…_

"_NO ASTA QUE TE CALMES MUCHACHO… MUCHO FUE LO QUE HICISTES PARA QUE NO TE ATRAPARAMOS ¿NO CREES?" dijo Leshawna poniéndose de brazos cruzados alzando la ceja…_

"_¡O POR DIOS A SIDO LA PEOR METIDA DE PATA QUE HE VISTO!" dijo Harold entre risas_

"_¡Y SERA LA ULTIMA!" dije ferozmente intentando llegar hacia él y golpearlo pero la silla me detuvo mientras que Harold se escondió detrás de Leshawna mientras que ella solo se golpeo la cara con su mano…_

"_CALMATE VIEJO…RESPIRA ONDO…DALAY" dijo DJ…_

"_¡ESTOS CALMADO, ¿QUE LES HACE PENSAR LO CONTRARIO?! "Dije con frustración intentando zafarme de la silla…" ¡RAYOS… ¿DONDE APRENDIERON A ATAR ASI LA SOGA…EN EL EJERCITO?!"Dije con rabia…_

_**POV DE TRENT **_

_Esto tardara… tal vez si…_

_Les hable a Leshawna y a Gwen (__**AN: las únicas chicas que estaban con ellos**__) para que me acompañaran al otro lado de la habitación y les susurre…_

"_chicas tienen que irse, necesitamos un tiempo de chicos…ustedes entienden" les dije esperando que me hicieran caso…_

"_desacuerdo pero CALMENLO" dijo Gwen poniendo sus manos en su cadera…_

"_¿qué tal si le ponen dardos tranquilizantes?" dijo Leshawna mientras que Gwen y yo la quedamos mirando…"creo e pasado mucho tiempo con Izzy" dijo Leshawna mientras que ella y Gwen se dirigían con los chicos…_

"_bien chicos…nos vemos mañana" dijo Gwen fingiendo cansancio…_

"_si…necesito mi sueño de belleza" dijo Leshawna frotándose los ojos…_

"_duerme bien Leshawna" dijo Harold con dulzura…_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

"_que sueñen bien nenes" dijo Leshawna para todos mientras salía de la habitación…_

"_chao" "Bye chicas" "descansen" dijeron los chicos_

"_nos vemos chicos" dijo Gwen que no dejaba de mirar a Trent…" ¿Hum…nos vemos…?...dijo mientras que Trent "…mañana…" le contesto con una sonrisa y Gwen salió lentamente de la cabaña…_

"_NE" me queje mientras seguía intentando zafarme…_

…_Goeff se levanto y empezó a revisar que no estuviera nadie afuera y luego cerró la puerta y las ventanas…_

"_¡O NO…ESTO SE PARECE A UNA PELICULA QUE VI!" dije fingiendo miedo_

"_es para asegurarse que ____Chris ____**no tenga cámaras escondidas" dijo Trent**_

___CHRIS, EN ESTE MOMENTO ESE NOMBRE ME ENFERMA…CREEO QUE LOS CHICOS PIENSAN IGUAL QUE LA PRINCESA, SI SE ENTERARA DE ALGO PODRIA USARLO EN NUESTRA CONTRA… …COMO ME GUSTARIA DARLE A CHRIS EN…_

_"__**VIEJO…ESTAS ALLI" dijo Harold pasando su mano arriba y abajo de mi rostro para que me bajara de la luna…**_

_"__**¿a-a-a?" dije confundido" ¿Qué haces aquí?"Dije mientras el solo rodo los ojos**_

_"__**dah… vivo aquí" dijo mientras iba a su litera y yo solo mire al infinito…**_

"_bien…"suspiro Goeff"AHORA CUENTA" dijo muy emocionado…_

"_amm… ¿qué cosa?"Pregunte haciéndome el Harold _

_Se golpeo la cara…"DAH… ya no están las chicas… ¿Qué paso con Courtney cuando los encerramos?..."dijo Goeff _

"_¿porque te interesa?" le pregunte esperando ansioso la respuesta…_

"_HELLO… ¿has visto esas curvas?" dijo muy sonriente mirando al infinito…_

"_¡HEY!" fue lo único que me salió intentando llegar a él para borrarle esa sonrisa de su rostro…tuvo suerte de que estaba amarrado_

"_TRANQUILO VIEJO, NO ES ENCERIO ¿CREES QUE NO SE QUE COURTNEY YA ES TERRITORIO PROHIBIDO?"Dijo haciéndome una mirada picara que intentaba calmarme…_

_Solo ignore el comentario… "Sabes…el mundo no da vueltas alrededor de las chicas, hay cosas más importantes" dije con tono de político…_

"_¿a si?...dime 2"dijo Dj_

"_AY NO SE" dije bajándome de mi sueño del presidente Fox mientras los chicos solo rodaron los ojos…_

_"__**en fin… ¿hicieron algo interesante o ella sola lo hizo?" dijo Trent **_

_"__**¿a qué te refieres?"Dije levantando la ceja**_

_"__**me refiero que si te golpeo en los KIWIS… OTRA VEZ" dijo Trent en tono burlón**_

"_¿qué te hace pensar que la hice enojar tanto como para que me golpeara en los KIWIS?" dije _

"_Dha… eres Duncan" dijo Trent_

"_acepto mi culpa" dije con una sonrisa_

"_entonces…si no te golpeo…"todos me miraron con una mirada picara_

_Solo pude decir"¿q-que?"_

"_O claro…el mundo no da vueltas alrededor de las chicas, hay cosas más importantes" dijo Trent con tono de político y burlón…_

"_DEMONIOS…atrapado por completo" dije admitiendo la derrota…_

"_DUNCAN Y COURTNEY SENTADOS EN UN ARBOL BESANDOSE…"no pude contener mi sonrisa pero… se borro de mi rostro…_

_**Flax back**_

_**(AN: HAORA EL FLAX BACK ES EN EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE DUNCAN…)**_

"_¿pero?…" dije tomándola de los hombros…_

"_¿q-qué tal si Criss se entera e intenta algo contra nosotros para obtener más ratings?"Dijo bajando la cabeza…_

_QUEDAMOS HACI POR UN MOMENTO…PERO…ESE MOMENTO PARECIA ETERNO…_

"_entonces supongo que…"dije quitando mis manos de sus hombros…_

"_Supongo que" solo bajo mas la cabeza…_

"_habrá que hacer…"dije retrocediendo para luego sacar de mi bolsillo una pequeña cabeza de calavera que había tallado para ella…al reverso había puesto nuestras iníciales "DxC"… _

"_como si…"dijo mientras yo solo observe que no se movía y lentamente guarde la cabeza de calavera en mi bolsillo…tal vez… nunca pueda dárselo…_

"_lo nuestro nunca hubiera pasado" dijimos al mismo tiempo… observe que la puerta se habría y Salí rápidamente con la cabeza baja para no encontrar su mirada con la mía…_

_**Fin flax back**_

"_DUNCAN Y COURTNEY SENTADOS EN UN ARBOL…"los interrumpí_

…"_¡CALLENSE!… ¡JAMAS PASO NI PARARA ALGO ENTRE COURTNEY Y YO!… ¡ELLA Y YO SOMOS COMPETAMENTE DIFERENTES!" dije furioso alcanzando mi navaja de bolsillo y al fin soltándome de el amarre y poniéndome de pie para salir de la cabaña con un portazo atrás mío…_

_**Aquí acaba…espero les allá gustado… denme ideas y comentarios…bye**_


	14. UNA FUTURA CHARLA

_**Flax back**_

_**(AN: HAORA EL FLAX BACK ES EN EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE DUNCAN…PLIS DE LEER)**_

"_¿pero?…" dije tomándola de los hombros…_

"_¿q-qué tal si Criss se entera e intenta algo contra nosotros para obtener más ratings?"Dijo bajando la cabeza…_

_QUEDAMOS HACI POR UN MOMENTO…PERO…ESE MOMENTO PARECIA ETERNO…_

"_entonces supongo que…"dije quitando mis manos de sus hombros…_

"_Supongo que" solo bajo mas la cabeza…_

"_habrá que hacer…"dije retrocediendo para luego sacar de mi bolsillo una pequeña cabeza de calavera que había tallado para ella…al reverso había puesto nuestras iníciales "DxC"… _

"_como si…"dijo mientras yo solo observe que no se movía y lentamente guarde la cabeza de calavera en mi bolsillo…tal vez… nunca pueda dárselo…_

"_lo nuestro nunca hubiera pasado" dijimos al mismo tiempo… observe que la puerta se habría y Salí rápidamente con la cabeza baja para no encontrar su mirada con la mía…_

_**Fin flax back**_

"_DUNCAN Y COURTNEY SENTADOS EN UN ARBOL…"los interrumpí_

…"_¡CALLENSE!… ¡JAMAS PASO NI PARARA ALGO ENTRE COURTNEY Y YO!… ¡ELLA Y YO SOMOS COMPETAMENTE DIFERENTES!" dije furioso alcanzando mi navaja de bolsillo y al fin soltándome de el amarre y poniéndome de pie para salir de la cabaña con un portazo atrás mío…_

_**POV DE NADIE**_

"_que mal genio" dijo Dj_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

…_Estaba furioso, con Criss, con los chicos y…con migo mismo…_

…_me dirigí al bosque para estar solo…solo con mis pensamientos…_

…_pare mi camino, y para mi asombro estaba allí…en ese lugar secreto para la princesa…todavía recuerdo todo lo que paso esa vez…_

_**FLAX BACK**_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

…_. mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuche el sonido de una rama rota._

_Luego vi que Duncan salía de su escondite…_

"_rayos… puedo escaparme de un reformatorio pero no puedo estar sigilosamente por el bosque "dijo el_

"_que haces aquí" le pregunte_

"_es un gusto verte también" dijo sentándose a mi lado_

"_vete" dije esquivándole la mirada_

"_no" dijo con firmeza_

"_VETE" dije poniéndonos los 2 de pie y yo dándole la espalda, en un parpadeo a otro sentí su agarre en mi brazo jalándome asía el… luego sentir sus brazos en mi espalda… y su pecho tratando de atravesarme… el…el…el me estaba abrasando…_

"_dun-duncan"me congele_

"_dime qué te pasa, no me gusta verte triste" dijo sin rodeos_

"_¿a-a-a-a que te refieres?" dije rompiendo el abrazo y tratando de contener el rubor en mi rostro_

"_te he visto muy triste desde la mañana… dime qué te pasa nena..."_

"_NO ME DIGAS NENA" dije con enojo_

"_de acuerdo nena" es tan arrogante_

"_¿cómo te atreves a coquetear con migo cuando tienes novia?" dije sin rodeos_

"_¿aaaa si?" dijo como si no estuviera enterado_

"_te oí la otra vez… ¿una tal Vanesa no…?"_

"_aaaa ella…"lo interrumpí_

"_y lo reconoces... ¿Y ella sabe de mi, ve el show?_

"_si" me quede pasmada_

"_no me digas que tu novia es una…"me tapo la boca_

"_calma…calma…te explicare "saco una foto de su cartera_

_Era la foto con 4 integrantes… al parecer era una foto familiar_

"_ella es Vanesa…mi hermana" dijo señalando en la foto mientras yo me imaginaba que era el apocalipsis_

"_tu-tu hermana" dije sorprendida_

"_así es…usted pensó entonces que yo… ¿salgo con mi hermana?"_

"_pero dijistes te amo, nena, te extr…"me interrumpió_

"_ooo la princesa estaba celosa "declaro con una sonrisa_

"_yooo como..." me interrumpió_

"_y porque estabas tan triste en la mañana "me dijo acercándose_

"_Por-por porque antier Lindsay me dio un poco del pescado que le dio a Trent y me he sentido un poco mal"_

"_AJA"_

"_y TU DIME PORQUE LE DICES TE AMO A TU HERMANA"_

"_eso fue-fue-fue porque quiero mucho a mi hermana, sabes mucha gente le dice te amo a su familia, porque cree que me escabullo para llamar a mi casa… cree que con mi pinta de chico malo le debería decir a mi hermana que la quiero"_

"_¿Pero porque? es el amor de tu hermana, Duncan GRAN COSA solo demuestra cómo eres en verdad… tanto como odio admitirlo en realidad, eres un ser humano__"__dije_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

_La jale de la cintura con un brazo atrayéndola asía mi y luego le dije_

"_¿tan humano como para salir con usted?"Dije con una sonrisa_

"_no lo creo "dijo soltándose de mi_

"_aaa y dime… ¿porque me seguistes esa noche?"_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

_ME AGARRO DESPREVENIDAD_

"_aaaa pues yo-yo quería saber donde se encabuye cada noche y ahora lo se así que FIN "dije esperando que me creyera_

"_¿es lo mejor que puedes hacer?" demonios_

"_aaa pues yo aaa… atrapada por completa" admití la derrota_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

"_eso pensé" con una sonrisa de satisfacción_

"_y tu hermana…¿si sabe de mi?"Me pregunto_

"_si, y sabes" melé acerque haciéndola retroceder hasta toparse con el tronco del árbol y recargue mis brazos dejándola sin salida e incluso note un rubor rojo brillante" ella cree que ariamos una linda pareja "al decir esto melé acerque lentamente._

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

_Cada vez estaba más roja y cuando estaba a punto de besarla…_

"_¡AUCH!" Dijimos los 2 al mismo tiempo... las ardillas nos atacaron con sus nueces, al parecer habíamos invadido su árbol…_

"_creo que es mejor que regresemos al campamento" dijo ella cubriéndose la cabeza_

"_apoyo esa idea "le dije…_

_**FIN FLAX BACK**_

…"_espero que las ardillas estén dormidas"…dije sobándome la cabeza…_

…_lentamente me senté donde ella estuvo…tal vez debí irme ya que era de noche pero quería estar allí por lo menos un momento…lentamente saque la pequeña cabeza de calavera y observe las iníciales que talle "DxC" dije en murmullo…_

"…_tal vez… nunca pueda dárselo…" dije mientras la metía lentamente en mi bolsillo y deje caer mi cabeza en el tronco…_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

"_Britgette… ¿estás dormida?" dije mientras salía de mi cama sigilosamente…_

…"_quiero subirme en el poni" dijo una Britgette dormida…_

…_reí en silencio y salí sigilosamente de la cabaña para irme a mi lugar secreto…quería pensar en lo que habíamos hablado Britgette y yo sobre Duncan y…y yo en un lugar más tranquilo…_

_**Hola,casualidad no?... bueno esta vez me costó escribir el fig ya que mi lap todavía no tiene internet y como les puse flax back tuve que hacerme mi rollo XD**_

_**Ténganme paciencia, esperen el próximo cap. Y denme idas…**_

_**dejen mensajes…vamos el botón verde y blanco es bonito…quieres tocarlo…xD**_

_**BYE**_


	15. Mientras dormias

_**ePOV DE COURTNEY**_

"_Britgette… ¿estás dormida?" dije mientras salía de mi cama sigilosamente…_

…"_quiero subirme en el poni" dijo una Britgette dormida…_

…_reí en silencio y salí sigilosamente de la cabaña para irme a mi lugar secreto…quería pensar en lo que habíamos hablado Britgette y yo sobre Duncan y…y yo en un lugar más tranquilo…_

…"_vaya…oscureció muy rápido" dije mientras salía de la cabaña…y note algo en una de las tablas de la pared…al parecer Duncan había estado aquí…Duncan…_

_**FLAX BACK**_

…"_además…eres muy hermosa" dijo tomándome de la barbilla con la mano que me abrazaba…_

_No pude evitar tener más rubor en mi rostro "¿no puedes hablar enserio por una vez?" con mi mano libre estaba dispuesta a darle una bofetada pero…_

… _soltó mis manos y atrapo mi mano dispuesta a golpearlo… rápidamente con esa mano me atrajo hacia él mientras que con la otra me la coloco atrás de mi cabeza atrayendo mi rostro al suyo…mis ojos se abrieron lo mas que podían…_

…_de tantos desacuerdos…de tantos pleitos…de tantas equivocaciones…y de tantas interrupciones… …por primera vez sentía sus labios…intente separarme de él…sentía que estaba mal…pe-pero…alavés… no me importaba…_

…_lentamente me fundí en el dejándome llevar y deje de hacer fuerza, cerré mis ojos lentamente y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello…me besaba tan apasionadamente que…era… como si intentara robarme mis labios…_

…_sus labios eran suaves y cálidos con un ligero sabor a menta…el beso no se rompía… y… la verdad…no quería que terminara…poco a poco nos fuimos separando por la falta de respirar…_

_**FIN FLAX BACK**_

…_ligeramente me ruborice y me toque los labios…era extraño…es decir, siempre estábamos peleando por cosas insignificantes y ahora……"¿Qué haces aquí?" dije para mí misma al ver a Duncan profundamente dormido sobre el tronco del árbol…_

…_solo lo contemple en silencio…y la verdad perdí la cuenta de cuánto tiempo lo adsorbe…_

"_umg" hizo ese sonido mientras se acomodaba mejor en el tronco y al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia…"…prin-cesa…"mis ojos se abrieron lo mas que se podían y lentamente me acerque a él y me agache estando cara a cara de el…_

… _¿estas…soñando co-on…migo…?"…dije un poco nerviosa…pero no hubo respuesta…tenía tantas cosas que quería explicarle y… no se…no tenia las agallas para despertarlo, se veía tan tranquilo y su cara se veía tan inocente co-como u-un un bebe que…que no pude evitar darle un beso en la mejilla…_

"_umg" se quejo Duncan mientras levemente habría los ojos y yo aproveche de su GRAN pereza para esconderme atrás del árbol dejándome hundir con un gran suspiro de alivio en mi mente…_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

"_¿Umm?...creí sentir que alguien…no…debo estar enloqueciendo…" dije en mi mente mientras me aseguraba de no tener temperatura…_

…_di un gran bostezo mientras lentamente cerré los ojos y solo seguí durmiendo…_

_**3 minutos después…**_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

_WOW si que estaba cansado…se durmió muy rápido y eso que solo espere un poco para asegurarme que no echaría un vistazo…creo que se ha estado desvelando…_

…_lentamente melé puse de frente y note algo hecho de madera junto a él…era un cráneo tallado…levemente lo tome y…_

…"_¡O POR DIOS!…Duncan" dije su nombre con dulzura…"DxC" dije en murmullo mientras observaba nuestras iníciales con una sonrisa que no me cabía en la cara…_

…_le di un ligero beso en la mejilla y deje el cráneo en su lugar… luego me acosté atrás del árbol para que no se diera cuenta de mi presencia…pero…sin darme cuenta…me quede dormida…_

_**¿Qué tal?...ojala les allá gustado**_

_**Denme ideas y dejen mensajes**_

_**bye**_


	16. TENTA E INMADUREZ

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

…"_DxC" dije en murmullo mientras observaba nuestras iníciales con una sonrisa que no me cabía en la cara…_

…_le di un ligero beso en la mejilla y deje el cráneo en su lugar… luego me acosté atrás del árbol para que no se diera cuenta de mi presencia…pero…sin darme cuenta…me quede dormida…_

_**POV DE NADIE**_

_**Al día siguiente…**_

_Era ya de madrugada y el sol empezaba a salir, los pájaros cantaban, las ardillas buscaban nueces y una gaviota era comida por un cocodrilo…y luego por un tiburón…_

…_en el centro del bosque se podía ver a 2 siluetas dormidas en lados contrarios de un árbol…_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

…_el sol empezó a molestarme provocando que me despertada_

…_bostece"…umg…que flojera…" dije para mi mismo mientras me estiraba y-y…y notar a…una BELLA durmiente…_

…_lentamente me acerque tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertarla…se veía tan linda e inocente…" ¿pero qué haces aquí?" dije sin esconder mi sonrisa…su rostro estaba un poco cubierto por su cabello así que con suavidad me acerque a ella y empecé a retirarlo de rostro…_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

…_la luz me molesta…abrí un poco el ojo y mi vista estaba un poco borrosa…ESPERA UN MINUTO, QUIEN ESTA TAN CERCA DE MI Y-Y ME ESTA…_

…_rápidamente abrí los ojos por completo y "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"…reaccione a mis impulsos y a lo que fuese le di una bofetada con toda mi fuerza y, me frote los ojos y al mirar con claridad solté un…"huy…"…_

_**POV DE NADIE**_

…_la mano de Courtney había quedado perfectamente marcada en la mejilla de Duncan…_

…"_¡PORQUE HICISTES ESO!" le reclamo Duncan sobándose la mejilla en seña de dolor…_

" _¡¿PORQUE CREES TU?!" dijo Courtney levantándose bruscamente y empezando a alejarse de el…_

"_¡HEY VUELVE, NO E TERMINADO DE DISCUTIR!" dijo yendo tras ella…_

"_¿enserio? QUE SORPRESA" dijo deteniéndose y poniéndose de brazos cruzados…_

"_y para empezar ¿qué haces aquí?" _

"_es lo que me gustaría preguntarte"_

"_bue-bueno y-yo…em y-yo…lo que pa-sa es q-que…bu-bueno y-yo e-e y-yo…jeje…"_

"_increíble" dijo siguiendo su camino…_

"_ESPERA…cuando yo llegue no había nadie, entonces tu dormistes aquí sabiendo que yo estaba aquí" al escuchar eso Courtney se detuvo de inmediato…_

…_lentamente se dio la vuelta y…"__bue-bueno y-yo…em y-yo…lo que pa-sa es q-que…bu-bueno y-yo e-e y-yo…jeje…" dio una sonrisa inocente…_

…"_tu sabias que yo estaba aquí princesa" dijo Duncan acercándose a ella…_

…"_y no has considerado que yo estaba aquí antes de que tu llegaras pero no te distes cuenta porque me escondí" dijo Courtney esperando que él le creyera…_

"_o claro y tal vez luego jugaremos a tenta" dijo Duncan burlonamente_

"_eres un inmaduro" dijo Courtney dando la vuelta para irse sintiendo luego un jalón hacia atrás…_

_**POV DE DUNCA**_

…_rápidamente la jale del brazo atrayéndola a mí colocando un brazo en su espalda para que no escapara y la otra atrás de su cabeza atrayendo sus labios a los míos…_

_**Denme su opinión y denme ideas…también díganme que opinan de la nota anterior…**_

_**Besos**_

_**bye**_


	17. ¡ME GUSTAS!

_**POV DE DUNCA**_

…_rápidamente la jale del brazo atrayéndola a mí colocando un brazo en su espalda para que no escapara y la otra atrás de su cabeza atrayendo sus labios a los míos…_

…_ella rápidamente intento alejarse de mí pero la tenia atrapada y sin salida, no podía evitar besarla apasionadamente, ella era con una droga para mi, al principio me sentí decepcionado al no ver respuesta de parte de ella pero lentamente fue cediendo…lentamente baje mis brazos a su cadera y ella puso los suyos en mis hombros, permanecimos así por un rato hasta que la falta de respirar nos lo impidió…lentamente nos separamos con la respiración acelerada, nos mantuvimos en silencio mirándonos el uno al otro…_

_**POV DE COURNTEY**_

…_VAMOS COURTNEY, ES EL SIGLO 21, HOY EN DIA LA MUJER PREGUNTA…SI QUIERES HACEGURARTE QUE NO ES UN JUEGO PREGUNTA…INHALA, PREGUNTA, EXHALA, PREGUNTA, INHALA, PREGUNTA, EXHALA, ¡PREGUNTA!..._

"_¡DUNCAN!" el se asusto "lo siento, estoy gritando" dije bajando el tono de voz un poco apenada…_

…_solo sonrió…"¿Qué pasa?" dijo dudoso tomando mi mano… _

…"_¿qui-quiero pre-gunterte a-algo?" dije nerviosa viendo nuestras manos agarradas_

"_pues pregunta" dijo muy calmado_

"_quiero saber si yo…si yo te…si yo" deje soltar un suspiro _

"…_si tu ¿Qué?..." dijo un poco impaciente_

"_¿si yo …si yo t-te g-gus…te gu-gust" dije soltando otro suspiro_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

"_¿Qué?" dije impaciente suponiendo lo que quería decir y las preguntas que rondaban en su mente…_

"_¿t-te gu-gus-gust...gustaría desayunar?" dijo con una sonrisa notablemente falsa…dio la vuelta rápidamente y se fue alejando mientras yo me quede inmóvil viendo como se iba alejando…lo único que pensé fue "HOMBRE, ¿QUE PUEDO PERDER?, SI VAS A METER LA PATA METELA BIEN"_

_**POV DE COURNTEY**_

…_QUE TONTA, ¿TE GUSTARIA DESAYUNAR?, NO SETE PUDO OCURRIR ALGO MEJ…_

"_¡COURNTEY!" detuve mi camino al oír de lejos la voz de Duncan pronunciar mi nombre "… ¡ME GUSTAS!..."…_

…_**AQUÍ ACABA………………………………EL CAP. XD…**_

…_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN MENSAJES E IDEAS…**_

…_**SIGAN OPINANDO SOBRE LA NOTA…**_

_**NOS VEMOS **_

_**BESOS**_

_**BYE**_


	18. 60 puntos

_**POV DE COURNTEY**_

"_¡COURNTEY!" detuve mi camino al oír de lejos la voz de Duncan pronunciar mi nombre "… ¡ME GUSTAS!..."…_

_**POV DE DUNCAN…SU IMAGINACION…**_

"… _¡ME GUSTAS!"__**…"…**_

_Ella lentamente se dio la vuelta y me regalo una sonrisa, al principio se quedo parada viéndome como 7 segundos pero luego en cámara lenta corrió hacia mí con los brazos abiertos sin quitar su hermosa sonrisa, cuando la tuve cerca brinco a mis brazos, después de eso caminamos hacia el atardecer…_

_**FIN DE LA IMAGINACION DE DUNCAN**_

"… _¡ME GUSTAS!..."…_

_Ella lentamente se dio la vuelta y se quedo parada viéndome…en mi mente contaba"1, 2, 3, 4, 5,6 y……….7………"…lentamente levante mi mirada para verla y…"um…¿Por qué sigue allí parada?"…me pregunte a mi mismo en susurro…"¡HEY, ¿NO HAS VISTO TENENOVELAS ROMANTICAS?, NOSMALMENTESIEMPRE LA PROTAGONISTA CORRE A ABRAZAR A EL PROTAGONISTA!…"_

"_entonces del 1 al 100 ¿Cuánto te gusto?" dijo firme_

…_me quede en silencio mientras ella agachaba la cabeza con decepción"amm….lo suficiente para pasar…" dije nervioso…_

"_¿solo ese poco?" dijo todavía decepcionada…_

"_¿Por qué estas preguntando eso?" preguntes desconcertado…_

"_entonces tu gusto por las demás chicas del campamento debe ser más que 60 puntos ¿cierto?"…me quede callado…"¿POR QUE NO CONTESTAS?" dijo desafiante_

…"…_0 puntos…" dije firme_

"_...a algunas de ellas ya les robaron el corazón… dime… ¿por ese motivo se convirtieron en 0 puntos?…"_

_...empuñe mis manos con algo de furia y me dirigí donde ella se encontraba y la toma atrás de la cabeza…"YA DIJE QUE ME GUSTAS ¡¿QUE MAS QUIERES QUE HAGA?!"_

"_QUE NO SEA UNO DE TUS ESTUPIDOS CAPRICHOS DE 60 PUNTOS" dijo evitando mirarme a los ojos_

"_¡YO NUNCA…!...un momento… ¿a qué te refieres con un capricho de 60 puntos?" dije tomándola de la barbilla obligándola a verme a los ojos…_

"_¿tu como yo sabemos que es un capricho no crees?" dijo empujándome ferozmente y dando la vuelta dirigiéndose a el campamento…_

…_me apresure y me puse frente a ella tapándole el paso…"HEY, quien dijo que eres un capricho"_

"_MUEVETE"_

"_tú no eres un capricho de la noche a la mañana"_

"_ENTONCES DEBO SER LA DE LAS 5 AM."_

"_¿¡PUEDES ESCUCHARME!?"_

"_¡¿Y TU PUEDES CALLARTE?!" suspiro "te lo diré lentamente para que tu diminuto cerebro lo entienda ¿ok? Mu-e-ve…" no la deje terminar…_

…_rápidamente la jale del brazo atrayéndola hacia mí y poniendo mis brazos en su espalda para evitar que se escapara de mi abrazo…_

"… _¿te?...no me moveré…"_

"…_dun-dun…"_

"… _¿can?..."_

"_¡… ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?…!"_

"_¿quieres hacer otra pregunta?"_

"……"

"… _¿no?…entonces me toca… ¿quieres ser mi novia?..."…para mi sorpresa me empujo violentamente y pude ver la expresión de enojo en su rostro, se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero la agarre de la muñeca…"suéltame"…me dijo fríamente pero no conteste…"SUELTAME, NO SALDRE CONTIGO"_

"_¿¡PORQUE NO!?"…no contesto…"RESPONDE, QUE HAY DE TUS PUNTOS, YO TAMPOCO FUI TU PRIMERA OPSION"… _

…_solo bajo la mirada…"y-yo regresare primero para que los chicos no piensen mal, espero un poco y luego también vete"…al decir esto intento seguir su camino pero todavía la tenia sujeta de la muñeca evitándoselo…_

…_ella se volteo a mirarme con una mirada de muerte "TE LO ADVIERTO, PUEDE DOLER" no le hice caso y la atraje mas a mi quedando cara a cara y paso algo que no esperaba…me susurro "te lo advertí" rápidamente me tomo de la camisa impulsándome con fuerza hacia abajo azotándome en el suelo…ME HABIA DERRIBADO… _

"_¿QUE PRACTICAS? ¡JUDO!" dije en el suelo con un gran dolor de espalda mientras ella daba la vuelta y se marchaba…"VUELVE, NO PUEDES- ¡AAAA! "grite al sentir que me trono la espalda…_

_**Jajaja, espero que les alla gustado, LAMENTO LA TARDANZA…**_

…_**ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN MENSAJES E IDEAS, NOS LEEMOS….BYE…**_


	19. ¿¡Courtney y Harold?

_**POV DE COURNTEY **_

_Estaba en camino al campamento mientras recordaba esos momentos…_

_**Flax back**_

"_entonces del 1 al 100 ¿Cuánto te gusto?" dije firme_

…_se quedo en silencio mientras yo agachaba mi cabeza con decepción "amm….lo suficiente para pasar…" era obvio que lo dijo nervioso…_

"_¿solo ese poco?" dije todavía decepcionada…_

"_¿Por qué estas preguntando eso?" pregunto desconcertado…_

"_entonces tu gusto por las demás chicas del campamento debe ser más que 60 puntos ¿cierto?"…se quedo callado…"¿POR QUE NO CONTESTAS?"…_

_**Fin flax back**_

_**Flax back**_

_¿Quieres ser mi novia?..."…lo empuje violentamente y el pudo ver la expresión de enojo en mi rostro, me di la vuelta para marcharme pero sentí que me sujeto de la muñeca…"suéltame"…le dije fríamente pero no contesto…"SUELTAME, NO SALDRE CONTIGO"_

"_¿¡PORQUE NO!?"…no conteste…"RESPONDE, QUE HAY DE TUS PUNTOS, YO TAMPOCO FUI TU PRIMERA OPSION"… _

_**Fin flax back**_

…_HUUY COMO SE LE OCURRE ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA SIN SER TU PRIMERA OPSION Y LOS 60 PUNTOS QUE SIENTO POR TI? HUY QUE CORAJE, COMO SELE OCURRE PEDIRME ESO CUANDO ESTUVIMOS HABLANDO DE LAS FALLAS DE…detuve mi camino"nuestra relación" dije en susurro mientras miraba hacia atrás "creo que exagere demasiado"_

_**Flax back**_

…"_y-yo regresare primero para que los chicos no piensen mal, espero un poco y luego también vete"…al decir esto intente seguir mi camino pero todavía me tenia sujeta de la muñeca evitándomelo…_

… _me voltie y le di una mirada de muerte "TE LO ADVIERTO, PUEDE DOLER" no me hiso caso y me atrajo mas a él quedando cara a cara y perdí la paciencia…le susurre "te lo advertí" rápidamente lo tome de la camisa impulsándolo con fuerza hacia abajo azotándolo en el suelo…LO HABIA DERRIBADO… _

"_¿QUE PRACTICAS? ¡JUDO!" dijo en el suelo con un gran dolor de espalda mientras yo me daba la vuelta y me marchaba…"VUELVE, NO PUEDES- ¡AAAA! "grito y desconozco la razón…_

_**Fin flax back**_

"_NO, DEBE SER MI IMAGINACION" seguí caminando hasta llegar al campamento, cuando al fin llegue me dirigí a mi cabaña a buscar ropa limpia para poderme duchar ya que la que traía puesta estaba toda cubierta de tierra, cuando llegue abrí la puerta lo mas sigilosamente que pude ya que era muy temprano y pude ver a Britgette completamente dormida…_

_Ya adentro me dirigí a mi pequeño armario e intente buscar algo de ropa, ya con ella tome una toalla y salí de allí, cuando intente bajar las escaleras no pise bien y mi tobillo se doblo haciéndome caer…pero encima de alguien…_

"_AUCH" me queje…_

"_CREO QUE ME ROMPISTES EL COTSIS (o como se escriba)" dijo mientras se levantaba y me extendió la mano, dudosa la acepte pero en el momento de intentar levantarme mi tobillo me dolió haciéndome caer hacia adelante, me quede pasmada ya que Harold evito que me callera sujetándome de los hombros, no sabía porque lo había hecho…es decir…nunca había sido buena con él, sin darme cuenta seguíamos en la misma posición mirándonos a los ojos…_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

…_ya casi voy llegando al campamento…RAYOS, ¿DONDE APRENDIO A DERRIBAR HACI?, ¿PORQUE NO HABRA…?...algo interrumpió mis pensamientos haciéndome quedar pasmado, había llegado al campamento pero eso no es todo Courtney y el nerd de Harold…_

* * *

_**Que piensan, denme su opinión, nos vemos**_

_**Los leo**_

_**Besos**_

_**bye**_


	20. ¿recuerdas? DxC

_**POV DE COURNTEY **_

…_intente bajar las escaleras pero no pise bien y mi tobillo se doblo haciéndome caer…pero encima de alguien…_

"_AUCH" me queje…_

"_CREO QUE ME ROMPISTES EL COXIS" dijo mientras se levantaba y me extendió la mano, dudosa la acepte pero en el momento de intentar levantarme mi tobillo me dolió haciéndome caer hacia adelante, me quede pasmada ya que Harold evito que me callera sujetándome de los hombros, no sabía porque lo había hecho…es decir…nunca había sido buena con él, sin darme cuenta seguíamos en la misma posición mirándonos a los ojos…_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

…_ya casi voy llegando al campamento…RAYOS, ¿DONDE APRENDIO A DERRIBAR HACI?, ¿PORQUE NO HABRA…?...algo interrumpió mis pensamientos haciéndome quedar pasmado, había llegado al campamento pero eso no es todo Courtney y el nerd de Harold…_

…_me apresure antes de que pasara y empuje a Courtney lejos de Harold pero…_

"_BIEN ECHO TORPETONOTUS" dijo el perdedor mientras ayudaba a la princesa a levantarse pero ¿Por qué esta en el suelo si no la empuje tan fuerte?..._

"_HAU, HAROLD CON CUIDADO" se quejo Courtney mientras Harold colocaba su brazo alrededor de su cuello ayudándola a mantenerse de pie_

"_¿ALQUIEN PUEDE DECIRME QUE PASA?" dije frustrado_

"_ME LESIONE EL TOBILLO GENI-¡HAU!" se quejo ya que se le había resbalado a Harold torpemente_

"_YO ME ENCARGO" dije perdiendo la paciencia_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

"_YO ME ENCARGO" al decir esto él se acerco a mi alejándome de Harold y me levanto de la tierra atrayéndome a él cargándome como estilo novia…_

_**POV DE HAROLD**_

…_Duncan me empujo y lo vi alejarse con Courtney…"o bueno ¿en que estábamos?" dije mientras iba a la cabaña de las topas para dejar una carta de amor…_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

…_cuando salí de mi shock empecé a retorcerme "HU, HU, BAJAME, DUNCAN, HU, HU, ¡BAJAME!"_

"_tienes suerte que aun puedo cargarte princesa, no te imaginas cuanto me duele la espalda" dijo sonriente_

"_¿A DONDE ME LLEVAS?" se detuvo "ummm… ¿quieres que te lleve a tu cabaña o a la mía?" dijo con una mirada pervertida_

"_ñañaña, IRE SOLA A LA ENFERMERIA" dije retorciéndome intentando bajarme pero él empezó a reír y me coloco rápidamente en su hombro "¡AAAAAAAAAAA! ¡DUNCAN!" grite frustrada _

"_¿si cariño?" dijo muy quitado de la pena mientras seguía caminando_

"_NO ME DIGAS CARIÑO Y BAJAME" dije enojada _

"_Sabes tienes una muy buena retaguardia" dijo volteándome a ver_

"_¡BAJAME PERVERTIDO!" dije empezando a golpearle la espalda con mis puños pero él seguía caminando como si nada_

"_¿es lo mejor que tienes? Me an dicho cosas peores que tu nunca has escuchado y que yo ni sé su significado"_

"_sorpresa sorpresa"_

"_¿COMO RAYOS TE LESIONASTES EL TOBILLO?"_

"_PERDONAME POR RESB…" no pude terminar porque sentía que caía bruscamente…_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

_SENTI UNA PULSADA MUY FUERTE EN LA ESPALDA HACIENDOME PERDER EL EQUILIBRIO CALLENDO HACIA DELANTE HACIENDO QUE RODARA POR LA LADERA ASTA TOPARME CON EL SUELO SINTIENDO MI CABEZA REBOTAR…_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

_SENTI QUE CAIAMOS BRUSCAMENTE Y LA VERAD ME DOLIO YA QUE DUNCAN CAYO SOBRE MI…_

… _creo que habíamos caído sobre una ladera ya que rodamos, lentamente abrí mis ojos y levante un poco la vista y pude ver a un chico desmallado "Duncan, hey Duncan, despierta" dije mientras intentaba quitármelo de encima ya que prácticamente se podría decir que estaba acostado sobre mi "AHH, ¿ACASO CENAS CON OWEN?" dije mientras lo hacía a un lado e intente parar…" ¡AU!, DIABLOS, HABIA OLVIDADO MI TOBILLO" mire a mi alrededor para poder pedir ayuda "¿DONDES ESTAN TODOS?..._

_**POV DEL CHEF**_

…_los gusanos estaban colgados de cabeza, los que seguían para los bagres asesinos eran Britgette, Goef y Dj y por los topos gritones Heather, Gwen y el rechoncho de Owen, mientras yo intentaba marearlos…_

"…_lo que están experimentando es una forma antigua de tortura, a estas alturas la sangre ya a de haberse ido a la cabeza, siguen las nauseas seguidas de mareos y una sensación de ovación mientras la sangre empieza a acumularse en los ojos y el cerebro pueden experimentar ceguera temporal seguida de desmayos…"_

…_al terminar de decir esto cayó Dj…_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

"_¡DUNCAN, YA DESPIERTA, DUNCAN!" empecé a preocuparme "… ¿recuerdas?…DxC…" murmure al no ver respuesta mientras lentamente me acercaba a su rostro y colocaba mis manos en sus mejillas mientras inclinaba mi cabeza hasta chocar sus labios con los míos, empecé a besarlo como si fuese la primera vez, era extraño, nunca creí interesarme en alguien como él y ahora mírenme…_

…_lentamente deje de basarlo y uní su frente con la mía mientras recuperaba la respiración "eres un idiota" dije mientras acariciaba su rostro con mis manos, lentamente me acurruque en su pecho quedando profundamente dormida…_

_**AQUÍ ACABA EL CAP.**_

_**LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO ME ENFERME Y NO ME DABA MUCHAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR…**_

_**DENME IDEAS**_

_**BESOS**_

_**BYE**_


	21. ¡EMPUTAR LA PIERNA!

**POV DE COURTNEY**

"¡DUNCAN, YA DESPIERTA, DUNCAN!" empecé a preocuparme "… ¿recuerdas?…DxC…" murmure al no ver respuesta mientras lentamente me acercaba a su rostro y colocaba mis manos en sus mejillas mientras inclinaba mi cabeza hasta chocar sus labios con los míos, empecé a besarlo como si fuese la primera vez, era extraño, nunca creí interesarme en alguien como él y ahora tan solo mírenme…

…lentamente deje de basarlo y uní su frente con la mía mientras recuperaba la respiración "eres un idiota" dije mientras acariciaba su rostro con mis manos, lentamente me acurruque en su pecho quedando profundamente dormida…

**POV DE EL CHEF**

"…BRITGETTE, IRIA A LA GUERRA CONTIGO CUADO SEA…"

"…pensare en eso cuando escoja mi carrera…"

**POV DE BRITGETTE **

…después de lograr que los chicos me dejaron de cargar se fueron a celebrar ya que ninguno de nuestro equipo se iría, me dirigía a la cabaña para buscar mi traje de surf para ir a nadar con Goeff, lentamente entre a la cabaña…

…suspire "donde se abra metido" dije al ver la cabaña vacía y me dirigí a mi pequeño armario y tome mi bañador, salí y camine unos cuantos metros pero…note algo…a unos cuantos metros… ¡ERAN DUNCAN Y COURTNEY!...

…rápidamente corrí donde estaban ello y vi que estaban en un momento muy tierno…"corte, corte" dije mientras la movia…

"amm, 5 minutos más…" se quejo mientras lentamente abría los ojos….

"vaya, ya sé porque no te había visto en todo el día, estabas MUY ocupada" dije burlona mientras señalaba a Duncan dormido

"BRITGETTE" dijo levantándose sorprendida

"¿dime princesa?" dije riendo

"NO ES LO QUE CREES, ME DOBLE EL TOBILLO Y EL TRATO DE LLEVARME A LA ENFERMERIA, CAIMOS DESDE LA LADERA, EL SE DESMALLO Y-Y ¡NO DESPIERTA!" dijo rápidamente

"¿cayeron desde allí?" dije mientras colocaba 2 dedos en el cuello de Duncan "bueno, no te preocupes, sigue vivo"

"¿podrías pedir ayuda sin que se arme un escándalo?" dijo rogando

"ok ok…am… ¿Cómo hago eso?" dije poniendo cara…

"YO QUE SE, BRITGETTE PIENSA" dijo ella con desesperacion

"ENTIENDEME, ES DIFICIL, USTEDES 2, JUNTOS…" me interrumpió "Britgette no estas ayu, HAU"

"¿QUE OCURRRE?" dije alarmada

**POV DE NADIE**

"MI TOBILLO" dijo la morena intentando aguantar el dolor, la rubia se acerco a ella y empezó a tocar el tobillo.

"demonios" dijo la surfista en susurro…

"¿Qué, que pasa?" dijo la morena preocupada

"…tu pierna…" dijo Britgette cambiando la expresión de su rostro a pánico

"¿q-q-ue-QUE OCURRE?" dijo la tez morena preocupada

"tendrán que emputarla" dijo la rubia mientras la miraba a los ojos

"¡¿QUE?!" grito abriendo los ojos lo mas que se podía

"es broma" dijo Britgette mientras movía su mano arriba y abajo con rapidez

"BRITGETTE ERES UNA…" "cielos, relájate…aunque no parece ser solo una simple doblada de tobillo, solo mantenlo apretado, bien…emm…llamare al Chef" dijo Britgette mientras se iba corriendo

"¡BRITGETTE!" grito Courtney mientras estiraba el brazo con intención de detenerla

"DESCUIDA, SOLO TRAIRE A EL CHEF Y TE PROMETO NO DARLE DETALLES, MIENTRAS VE QUE…" la rubia fue interrumpida al chocar con un árbol…"jajá, VE QUE PUEDES HACER POR DUNCAN" dijo Britgette mientras se sobaba la cara con una sonrisa forzada y salía corriendo…

**POV DE COURTNEY**

"estamos perdidos" dije mientras me recostaba sobre la hierba, pero algo llamo mi atención, lentamente rodé hacia la derecha y melé quede mirando con una sonrisa en mi rostro, ese chico punk, delincuente, cretino y sexista…quién lo diría…quien diría que durmiera con un rostro más inocente….más inocente que el de un bebe…

.

.

.


	22. solo era un

**Primero que nada, disculpenme por no haberme actualizado ultimamente, apesar de estar en vacasiones no ha sido una buena semana...**

**...espero que les guste el cap...**

**

* * *

**

**POV DE COURTNEY**

"estamos perdidos" dije mientras me recostaba sobre la hierba, pero algo llamo mi atención, lentamente rodé hacia la derecha y melé quede mirando con una sonrisa en mi rostro, ese chico punk, delincuente, cretino y sexista…quién lo diría…quien diría que durmiera con un rostro más inocente….más inocente que el de un bebe…

.

.

.

"hum" se quejo Duncan mientras comenzaba a moverse

"Duncan" murmure

"ag, princesa…don-donde estamos y que HAG" dio un grito dirigiendo sus manos atrás de su cabeza con rapidez

"tan grandote y tan chillón" murmure

"mira quién habla" al parecer me escucho "el burro que me contesto" dije con una sonrisa triunfal

"¿así?, ¿y qué hay de ti?" dijo mientras me señalaba

"¿yo?" Me señale alzando la ceja

"si tu, llorastes tan solo por un violín roto en el concurso de talentos" dijo cruzándose de brazos

"¿sabes cuánto cuesta un violín?" dije acercándome a el

.

.

.

"…no" murmuro" ¡MUCHO!"

"DEMONIOS, ¿QUIERES DESTRUIR MI TIMPANO?" dijo mientras se frotaba las orejas

Le di la espalda y murmure "que cretino, y pensar que lo bese mientras dormía"

"¿dijistes algo nena?" me pregunto

"NO NO, YO SOLO…NO…" dije nerviosa

"AUH, MI CABEZA" se quejo frotándosela

"estuviste inconsciente mucho tiempo" le dije mientras recargaba mi cabeza en un árbol cercano

"creo que alguien se preocupo" dijo acercándose sigilosamente a mi

"asno" dije esquivándole la mirada

"vamos, ¿Cuál es el problema?, olvídate de Chist, yo te gusto, a mí me gustas… ¿quieres que festejemos el noviazgo?" dijo con una mirada pervertida

"acabas de despertar de estar profundamente inconsciente y solo sete ocurren estas cosas" dije cruzándome de brazos

"wow, sí que te preocupe" fanfarroneo él mientras se acomodaba pasándome a rozar, me aleje un poco de el rápidamente

"¿Qué, te pongo nerviosa?" dijo guiñándome el ojo mientras yo intentaba ocultar mi sonrojo

"cierra la bo HA" dirigí mis manos hacia mi tobillo

"tan grandota y tan chillona" dijo él entre risas

"cállate y ayúdame" dije sintiéndome una tonta, ya que sería la típica princesa que necesita ayuda del príncipe pero en este caso…un sapo

"había olvidado tu tubillo" dijo mientras me cargaba estilo novia hasta dejarme sentada en un sitio más cómodo

"gracias por llevarme a la enfermería, a ver cuando me das otro aventón" dije con una sonrisa fingida

"solo recuerdo el momento en el que caímos del acantilado" dijo poniéndose de brazos cruzados

"hace unos momentos vino Britgette, va a traer ayuda"

"pues ya estoy consciente, sube" dijo mientras se agachaba

"¿estás bromeando?" el negó "CAIMOS DESDE ALLI Y QUIERES VOLVERLO A HACER, CASI TE MATAS, es decir CASI NOS MATAMOS" dije enojada

"que positiva" lo escuche murmurar mientras veía que seguía frotándose la cabeza "acércate" dije mientras lo jalaba de la mano y pude notar que tembló

**POV DE DUNCAN**

"¿Qué?" me pregunto

"Me tomastes la mano" dije intentando ocultar mi sonrojo

" ¿Algún problema?" dijo alzando la ceja

"he-he y-yo no no" dije nervioso sin dejar de ver nuestras manos mientras me sentaba a su lado

"…ven aquí… ¿no tendrás un chichón?…" no me movía, solo la miraba con determinación dando un leve suspiro

" ¿Qué?" dijo al parecer notándome

.

.

.

Reaccione "nada, nada" dije esquivándole la mirada para que no viese mi sonrojo

"dime" dijo acercándose más a mi intentando verme a la cara

.

.

.

"hueles bien" dije viéndola a los ojos

.

.

.

"NO SEAS IDIOTA" dijo esquivándome la mirada

"no es necesario que uses perfume para llamar mi atención" dije sin quitarle los ojos de encima

"torpe, quien dijo que lo hacía para llamar tu atención" dijo evitando verme a los ojos

"pues…lo hicistes" dije rosando su mano

.

.

.

**POV DE COURTNEY**

"pues…lo hicistes" al decir esto sentía que rosaba mi mano, estaba más roja que un tomate y mi corazón latía sin parar

"idiota" murmure intentando alejar mi mano

**POV DE DUNCAN**

Le tome la mano antes de que la dejara fuera de mi alcance y la jale hacia mi "o vamos, era un…" habíamos quedado cara a cara a unos milímetros del rose"…cumplido…"…


	23. Ellos nunca cambian

**POV DE DUNCAN**

.

.

.

"hueles bien" dije viéndola a los ojos

.

.

.

"NO SEAS IDIOTA" dijo esquivándome la mirada

"no es necesario que uses perfume para llamar mi atención" dije sin quitarle los ojos de encima

"torpe, quien dijo que lo hacía para llamar tu atención" dijo evitando verme a los ojos

"pues…lo hicistes" dije rosando su mano

.

.

.

**POV DE COURTNEY**

"pues…lo hicistes" al decir esto sentía que rosaba mi mano, estaba más roja que un tomate y mi corazón latía sin parar

"idiota" murmure intentando alejar mi mano

**POV DE DUNCAN**

Le tome la mano antes de que la dejara fuera de mi alcance y la jale hacia mi "o vamos, era un…" habíamos quedado cara a cara a unos milímetros del rose"…cumplido…"…

.

.

.

**POV DE COURTNEY**

"…hah…" seme hizo un nudo en mi garganta, mis piernas no me respondían igual que mi mente para ordenarles que se pusieran de pie y se alejaran

"…prin-princesa…"

"ya es suficiente" murmure esquivando la mirada"…suéltame…" volví a murmurar bajando la mirada

"¿y que si no lo hago? ¿Me volverás a derribar contra el suelo?" dijo tomándome de la barbilla mientras yo ponía la cara como si nada hubiese sucedido "TE DEJARE SIN HIJOS DUNCAN"

"¿y no saldrás afectada tu también cariño?" dijo el muy arrogante

"idiota, vine aquí a ganarme ese dinero como una de mis metas en la vida, NO A PERDER MI TIEMPO HABLANDO CONTIGO" dije cruzada de brazos

"yo también vine por el dinero para pagarle a la policía por daños de propiedad y a perder el tiempo besándome contigo bebe" se escucho un eco por todo el lugar, y la foto principal era la de un punk con la mejilla enrojecida con la marca de una mano" ¿QUE ES LO QUE TE SUCEDE?" dijo tomándome violentamente de la muñeca

"TU, TU ERES LO QUE ME SUCEDE GRANDICIMO IDIOTA" dije soltando mi muñeca con rapidez empezando a pelear con el mas enserio que antes

"ESTAS LOCA ¿LO SABES?"

"TU ERES UN CRETINO ¿LO SABES?"

"EXPLORADORA PERFECTA"

"¿SABES QUE ES VERDE? ¡UN SAPO!

"NIÑA MIMADA"

"Y TU ERES UN MOUSTRO"

"LA NIÑA BUENA QUE SIEMPRE HACE LO QUE LE DICEN SUS PAPIS"

"HOOO, EL PUNK Y SU HERMANITA VANESA" dije burlonamente

"DIJISTES QUE NO TE BURLARIAS POR QUERER A MI HERMANA" dijo enojado señalándome

"ENTONCES NO TE METAS CON MI FAMILIA" dije exaltada

.

.

.

.

"te vez sexi cuando estas enfadada" dijo pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura atrayéndome hacia el" ¿Por qué sigues hablando?" dije rápidamente atrayendo su rostro al mío…

.

.

.

…"… ¡COURTNEY!..."

* * *

**Lo sé, tan corto y tanto tiempo, lo siento chicos, pero me dejaron una montaña de tarea de mate e ingles que para colmo tenía que avanzarle… ¡EN LAS VACACIONES!...la entregare el viernes y lo bueno es que la acabe hoy…**

**Espero poder escribir más seguido, grax a todos por sus comentarios…**

**Besos**

**bye**


	24. Paraguas

**POV DE COURTNEY**

**10 años después**

Me encontraba en la terraza de mi hogar recargada en la barda apoyándome con los codos con mis manos alrededor de mi rostro, vestía un lindo vestido que me llegaba a la rodilla con un escote en V, este era rojo con detalles de color negro con una tiara del color de este al igual que mis zapatillas…

…"…Puedo sentir la lluvia…" murmure mirando a lo lejos y luego sentí un ligero tirón de mi vestido, mi vista se desvió al suelo y sonreí

"¿puedes sentir la lluvia? ¿No te gusta la lluvia mami?"

"si, realmente la odio" me agache para tenerla a mi altura y empecé a acariciar su cabeza "hace que un momento no muy placentero se sienta muy real "empecé a hablar con frialdad" PORQUE ME HACE RECORDAR A UN TIPO QUE ME IRRITA MUCHO" mire a lo lejos con una mirada soñadora "y también al mismo tiempo es un poco dulce así que dudo un poco"

Con una risa fingida "hum"

"Es una historia de cuando mamá era mucho más joven" me senté en una silla cercana y senté a mi hija en mis piernas "ven aquí Amanda, te lo contare solo por ser tu, una historia que paso hace mucho entre tu padre y yo…tu padre y yo nos encontrábamos concursando en un programa de Tv para ganar dinero, nos toco estar en el mismo equipo y un día yo me doble el tobillo y papá intento llevarme a la enfermería cargándome pero tu padre anteriormente se fracturo *accidentalmente* la espalda pero el terco ignoro el dolor, mientras me cargaba le dio una pulsada y caímos en una ladera dejándolo inconsciente"

"papi era bobito ¿verdad mami?"

"no lo dudes Amanda, debiste haber visto las tonterías que hacía de joven, bueno, regresando a la historia tu padre se quedo inconsciente y duro el resto del día así y yo no podía hacer nada ya que me había doblado el tobillo, pero Bridgette nos ayudo y curo mi tobillo poniéndome un yeso"

"¿Quién es Bridgette?"

"a, cierto…no la conoces… ¡AH!, ¿RECUERDAS A LA PAREJA RUBIA QUE APARECION EN TV Y LOS ECHARON DE LA IGLESIA PO ESTARSE BESANDO Y CASI *DESPEDISE* ENFRENTE DEL CURA?"

"Si"

"la chica rubia es Bridgette"

"¿Qué tiene que ver esta historia con la lluvia?"

"no interrumpas, calma" le acaricie la cabeza "Papá se ofreció a cuidarme para compensar su tremendo error, y cuando finalmente me recupere…"

**Flashback**

Al norte de Ontario con nada más que el cielo nublado hasta donde alcanza la vista se apreciaba un campamento destartalado, ya éramos 8 en la isla, Owen, Gwen, Heather, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan y yo, al parecer el sig. Reto seria sobre comer comida asquerosa, puedo manejarlo, ¡COMERE LO QUE ME SIRVAN, ECEPTO GELATINA VERDE, NO PUEDO COMER MOCOS AZUCARADOS! …

**En la cabaña de las chicas**

"ya casi, casi, ¡LISTO! ¿Mucho mejor no?" me dijo la rubia mostrándome el yeso fuera de mi pierna

"WOW BRIDGETTE, ESTA COMO NUEVO, NO SE COMO" me interrumpió…

…"agradécemelo después, tenemos que ir a la cocina antes de que empiece el desafío de comida…será mejor adelantarse antes de que empiece a llover… ¿vienes?" dijo tomando un chaleco

"voy a ponerme mis zapatos, adelántate"

"bien, pero apresúrate"

"si, si, si" me queje hasta que se fue, me acerque a mi pequeño cosed y del suelo tome mis zapatos clásicos de siempre; ya con ellos puestos…

"bien, ¿Dónde están los paraguas?" busque y busque con dificultad ya que mi tobillo seguía acalambrado, busque arriba y abajo pero nada...de repente solté un grito, se había escuchado un rayo, lentamente salí de la cabaña y mire como lo lluvia no se detenía "Ni modo" lentamente empecé a bajar las escaleras pero la lluvia no me mojo, subí mi vista y pude ver un paraguas protegiéndome, lentamente dirigí mi vista a la izquierda y pude notar a un chico punk sonriéndome, aleje el paraguas que me protegía y empecé a dirigirme a la cocina, me sorprendió la rapidez con que me empapaba pero…

…de nuevo no sentía la lluvia y voltie a ver al cresta verde que me sonrió, empuje el paraguas lejos de mi y seguí caminando, podía escuchas los pasos de Duncan pisando los charcos a tras de mí en silencio "DEJA DE SEGUIRME, SEGURO FUISTE TU EL QUE ESCONDIO TODOS LOS PARAGUAS SABIENDO QUE HIBA A LLOVER ESTA TARDE, ¿CREISTE QUE ME MOLESTARIA? ¡PUES NO LO ESTOY! ¡ESTAS EQUIVOCADO!" el sonrió "Eres el peor, depravado, imbécil" volvió a sonreír…

"mucho es que estemos en el mismo equipo, nos vemos todos los días, ES COMO SI ESTUVIECES PEGADO A MI, alguien como tu debería odiar las rutinas y molestar a las demás chicas poniéndoles apodos estúpidos PERO NO ~" seguí caminando pero él seguía en silencio atrás de mi, estuvimos así un rato, apreté mis puños voltie a verle

… "¿POR QUE NO CONTESTAS? ESO ES TAN GROSERO COMO TU" no contesto y empezó a cerrar el paraguas aunque no había parado de llover, en realidad estaba más fuerte, el noto que lo veía y sonrió.

"¡…" camine asía él y empecé a reclamar " UF, OH, TU REALMENTE, TU REALMETE ME SACAS DE MIS CASILLAS ¡SIEMPRE ERES ASI! SIEMPRE QUIERES HACERME CAER CON UNA DE TUS ESTUPIDAS BROMAS ¡POR ESO TE ODIO!"…no hubo respuesta, me cruce de brazos…"¿sabes?, es más divertido y estresante discutir con alguien cuando no estás en una película muda, pero justo cuando te pido que cierres la trompa abres mas el asico" volví a alejarme mientras susurraba "escondiendo todos los paraguas, por dios"…dicho esto me detuve pensativa y lentamente me di la vuelta para verle"NO ENTIENDO LA GRACIA DE ESCONDER LOS PARAGUAS, SI QUIERES DECIR ALGO ABRE LA BOCA Y DILO YA"…

**Fin Flashback**

…"…y entonces tu padre… ¿Qué fue lo que respondió?..."

"hum"

**Flashback**

…"…es porque quería compartir un paraguas contigo…"

**Fin Flashback**

…" ¡ESO FUE LO QUE DIJO!, PERO PARA ENTONCES LOS 2 ESTABAMOS TOTALMENTE EMPAPADOS, ¡CASI NO LE CREO!"

**Flashback**

…"… ¿eres estúpido?..."

**Fin Flashback**

"¿Qué es *compartir un paraguas* mamá?"

"bueno eso es…" se escucho la puerta de un auto cerrándose" ¡HO, HEY! ¡DUNCAN Y ZERO HAN REGRESADO!" bajamos hasta llegar a la entrada principal escondiéndonos atrás de una pared mientras le hacía a mi hija el típico *shh* con mi dedo en medio de mis labios"Te mostrare que es ~"

**POV DE AMANDA**

Papi entro a la casa y estaba a punto de cerrar el paraguas que traía pero…"ya llegamos Courtney, Amanda, nos encontramos con un poco de lluvia cuando veníamos para acá, ¿te importa que deje el paraguas secándose en la sala de…?" Papá fue interrumpido ya que Mamá salto a sus brazos acurrucándose en su pecho evitando que el cerrara el paraguas…

…coloco el paraguas sobre sus cabezas "¡AQUÍ AMANDA ~, ESTO ES ~!" dijo mi Mamá entre suspiros

Mi papa empezó a abrazarla "no estoy seguro de lo que pasa, pero que sexi atuendo estas usando princesa"

"nunca crecerás cariño"

Mis ojos empezaron a brillar con la tierna escena y empezaron a salir brillitos a mi alrededor "Amanda, no me digas que quieres ser como esos 2 cuando crezcas" dijo Zero metiéndose en mi fantasía

"¡SI ~ HERMANO ~! "Dije cantadito pero luego recordé "¿mami, quien gano el programa de tv?"

"ha, yo cariño" dijo papi

"que bromista, yo gane" dijo mami

"no, yo"

"claro que no, yo gane" dejaron de abrazarse

"yo"

"yo"

"yo"

"yo"

"yo"

Apareció un aura negra alrededor de ellos y un rayo salía por sus ojos que chocaban al encontrarse sus miradas "YO LLEGUE PRIMERO A LA META "

"MI MEMORA ES MEJOR QUE LA TUYA BEBE Y TU HIBAS APENAS EN LA LINEA DE SALIDA CUANDO YO YA HABIA CRUZADO LA LINEA DE LLEGA-" mi Papá empezó a retorcerse por el suelo, mi Mamá le había pegado en los kiwis con el paraguas

"¿QUE DECIAS CARIÑO?" dijo Mamá sonriendo tiernamente

"QUE TU GANASTES PRINCESA" seguía retorciéndose mientras Zero tenía una cara de AUCH

"¿todavía quieres ser como ellos cuando crezcas?" me pregunto viendo a nuestros padres

"creo que mejor seré como Jennifer López"

**FIN**


End file.
